My Plot Bunny Adoption Centre
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: These are basically ideas i have for stories but am to busy to write, i will be putting them in here so that people can adopt them, an fuller explanation is inside.
1. Hey

**A/N: ****Hello! This will be ideas I have had for stories that I cannot write myself that I will be putting up for adoption. Please browse through and consider writing one of my ideas. If you are simply reading through then send a review saying which ones you liked so that authors who are looking to adopt one of my ideas can see if there is a lot of people wanting this idea.**

**Information about the idea will be shown at the top; this can be changed by the author who takes it within reason. I will only outline a basic plot so the author will have a lot of leeway anyway as I won't go into to too much unless I feel it in important to my idea.**

**I hope someone will take some of these ideas, if the idea is taken then I will mark it as TAKEN at the top of the page along with the penname of the author who has taken it if you want to read their version. **

**Enjoy and let me know if you want to adopt one of these ideas!**


	2. TwilightxDark Angel Idea

**A/N: ****This is a Dark AngelxTwilight Idea. **

**Pairing: BellaxEdward**

**Outline: During New Moon when Edward isn't there and Bella is still not aware of things Charlie dies, Charlie has a brother, one Donald Lydecker, who offers to take Bella in since Renee and her husband will not have time for Bella since they are expecting twins. However Lydecker has another plan, turn Bella into a transgenic. 2 ½ years later Manticore has a new enemy and the X5s have being unleashed.**

**The only thing is that the 09 escape has to have happened and Bella will have being placed in Alec's unit and has a strong relationship with the Unit.**

**This is a bit I wrote that could be placed anywhere within the story, a small bonding scene between Bella and some of the unit. I have provided links about the X5s mentioned at the bottom.**

It was starting to get dark and training for the day had come to an end, the Manticore soldiers had all gone inside to the Cafeteria to get there food before heading back to their cells.

Bella walked with Alec on one side and Biggs on the other. Alec was good naturedly laughing about one of the new instructors who seemed to be afraid of everything and wondered how he had gotten a job training some of the most deadly people in the world. Alec's blonde hair had just being cut so it was shorter than usual, his blue eyes sparkling with humour about the instructor. He walked with a slight swagger today after returning from a mission from the outside.

Biggs on the other hand walked with a serious expression on his face, his brown eyes scanning the room and his short black hair which was also recently cut defying gravity with the help of a small amount of hair gel. Just enough to not get noticed by the guards. Both male soldiers wore blue fatigues and heavy black combat boots.

Bella wore the same as the boys, her shoulder length hair pulled back into a French plait, slightly disarrayed from the days training. On all three figures you could clearly see there barcode tattoos on there necks. Walking to the counters they grabbed there trays and were served there food. They moved onto a table and began to eat.

"Don't you think they seem to be training us harder?" Bella asked they guys. Biggs just nodded taking another bite of his food whilst Alec turned to her.

"I agree, something is up. I think we all have missions coming up or we have something that needs all of us." Alec said before turning back to his food.

"What you got next?" Biggs asked as he reached for the jug of water in the middle of the table.

"Aquatic Endurance, you?" Bella answered.

"Live ammo ordinance drill." Alec replied.

"I'm with Bella then." Biggs said with a smile to his 'sister'.

"Wait you haven't memorised your schedule yet?" Alec said with fake shock. "Bad Biggs Bad!" He scolded.

"Oh hush! We only got them this morning." Biggs said.

"So…I've memorised mine." Bella said as she sipped her water.

"Me too." Alec said as he collected all there trays and plates and took them over to the disposable area.

"Well, I had better things to do with my time!" Biggs said with a laugh.

"Well, it's your butt on the line, not ours." Bella said as Alec mock saluted them and walked off to his next drill.

"So you think I have a cute butt?" Biggs asked teasingly.

"No, it's very nice but I wouldn't go that far." Bella said as they walked from the room.

"My butt is insulted, it knows it's cute!" Biggs said jokingly.

Bella just sighed.

00000

http:/ /www. southern-oracle.uzipp. com/mantikids/ prototypesx5471. htm


	3. CharmedxHarry Potter Idea

**A/N: ****This is an CharmedxHarry Potter Idea**

**Pairing: ChrisxHermione and DracoxHarry**

**Outline: Harry's twin was thought to be the boy who lived, given up and sent to the Dursley's where he is taken by Wyatt Halliwell who has a son called Chris. Follow Harry and his brother (who is older by a few months) through their life as children and their adventures with there father.**

**Must have these things in it:**

**Wyatt must be a singe parent at the beginning but if he does get together with someone it has to be Slash.**

**Must be some baby Chris and baby Harry cuteness at the beginning.**

**Set in the future were Wyatt is evil but Wyatt is loving and caring towards his sons and will do anything to protect them OR the changed future but the rest of the Halliwells are dead though they can make appearances as ghosts.**

**They attend magic school not Hogwarts.**

**This is a small part of chapter one I have wrote, since the author will decide whether Wyatt is evil or not it was harder to write something for this idea, this bit is Dumbledore dropping Harry off at the Durlsey's.**

"Yes, I feel for him too, but Adrian is the Chosen one, he must live with his parents and be trained Hagrid, we cannot allow Harry to become jealous and fall into Dark Magic, it's for the best." Professor Dumbledore said to Hagrid.

For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall -- Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer.

He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

Privet Drive stood in silence. The only sounds they could hear were the breeze running over the neatly trimmed hedges and the occasional hoot of an owl. A lone figure walked slowly down the street, they walked over to sleeping Harry and kneeled beside him.

The man knelt down and scooped the baby into his arms. Blue lights danced from the man and around the pair as they slowly faded from view.

The street was empty once again.

00000


	4. Teen TitansxAngel Slash Idea

**A/N: ****This is a Teen TitansxAngel slash idea.**

**Pairing: AngelxRobinxSpike**

**Outline: Dick Grayson aka Robin decides to leave the Titans for a while after the whole Haunted episode. He ends up in LA, where he is saved from Vampires but two mysterious men, what he doesn't know is that Angel and Spike sense he is there mate and will do anything to protect him. **

**Drusilla, Darla and Penn must be good, and Drusilla must called Robin Mummy or Daddy.**

**I have written the opening chapter, which has Angel and Spike in it, after that I have wrote some bits to use later in the story.**

The night was calm, the wind barely caused any breeze and the sky was cloudless making the stars shine even in LA. At the Hyperion Hotel the lobby lights were on. Inside you could hear laughter and some music was playing low. The lights were warm and gave a feeling of safety and family.

The lobby was full of couches, comfortable fluffy and inviting. On one sofa lay a man sprawled on his stomach, he appeared to be about 26, he had light brown hair, blue grey eyes wearing some black jeans a red top. He was clutching a cushion under his head and looking lazily at two people at on the floor. On the floor were two women, one blonde haired and one dark haired.

The blonde haired one was smiling but in her blue eyes you could see annoyance yet you knew she cared for the dark haired girl. She looked to be about 29. Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders, there were curls in it which were pulled back by a fancy clip, the clip was a butterfly, shaped with wire and small beads were on the wires. To some it looked horrible to this woman it meant something. She wore some black trouser with a blue top that had frills at the end, the material was clearly expensive and very comfortable, her feet were socked. Her skin was flawless and she was petite in height and slim in weight.

The dark haired was thinner than the blonde haired woman but she was taller by a few inches, she was appeared 24 but she shone childlike innocence. This woman was paler than the blonde and she wore a dress, a Victorian style dress, it was red at the top and sleeveless, at the bottom it was black a flowing. It was neatly laid around the woman. Her dark was wavy and half of it was pulled neatly up and arranged nicely on her head. A few stray strands fell around her face. She was smiling at her blonde haired companion and in her hands was held a china doll which was being passed over to the blonde. The woman had another doll in her lap.

Cushions were laid around the women on the floor and a bowl of chips was near them and in the corner the stereo that was laying some jazz music quietly. Overall these three people looked content and happy. They were talking in low voices and laughing between themselves. Unlike most people in LA they were up and awake, brimming with life, at one particular song the blonde rose and held out her hand to the male and they began to dance around the sofas. The dark haired woman sat on the floor clapping and smiling at them. The song ended and the male sat on the floor this time and the blonde sat on the sofa with her legs tucked beneath her.

"Miss Edith wants to play with brother." The dark haired girl said, her voice seemed to hold a mesmerising quality to it which made you smile as if you were with a child.

"And what does Miss Edith wish to play Dru?" He asked to the woman named Dru, his voice deep but not as deep as some men's.

"Tea Party!" She said with a laugh.

The man looked up at the blonde that was watching them with a small smile. "May we?" He asked.

"You may Penn, make sure Drusilla does not get worked up though." She said. Penn nodded and rose before offering a hand to Drusilla.

"Will you be joining us Darla?" He asked, Darla shook her head and motioned for the two to go. Penn and Dru walked up the Staircase and ascended them whilst chatting quietly.

Darla watched them with a smile before standing and turning the music off and picking up the bowl of chips she walked from the lobby and into the kitchen where she looked in to find her childe and his own stood in the kitchen in each others arms just silently.

"Darlings?" She called out to them as she placed the bowl down. "Is something wrong?"

"No Darla, we are beginning to sense our third mate is nearly of age for us to claim him." Angel said to her. Darla smiled.

"Really! So soon, we need to prepare a room for him since you will not rush the bonding, and we will need to begin to plan." She chattered away unaware of the two younger vampires watching her pace around the kitchen.

"Darla, Dru will let you know what things need to be done, no doubt she's being having visions of him to help us understand him." Spike said and watched as the woman practically ran from the kitchen.

"Knew that would work." Spike said with a chuckle.

"I can't believe that I actually have you all back, and we'll even be having a new family member soon." Angel said whist clutching Spike closer to him; it was a good thing that Spike did not need to breathe anyway.

"Peaches, you hurting my ribs." Angel let go at Spike's whispered sentence and gave the blonde vampire a kiss in apology.

"I remember you're first day here. Dru, Darla and Penn were already here…"

_Spike was nervous, he could see through the doors Penn and Darla sat debating over something that was in a magazine and Dru and Angel were sat curled up on the other sofa. He knew that Angel just was doing what a good Sire would do and making sure that he was under his protection, especially since he had the chip(1). _

_When Angel had found out he nearly went ballistic that no-one had told him that his most favoured childe was vulnerable to humans was an understatement. He came to Sunnydale yelled at the Scooby Gang for an hour before storming off to find Spike and proceeded to convince him to move to LA and into the Hotel. They then made hot sweaty passionate love for a few hours before Angel left to let the Scooby Gang know that Spike was leaving and would be living in LA from now on._

_Angel then went to LA and got him a room prepared right next to his and Spike followed the week after, which brought us to now. He was nervous to go in. He and Darla didn't really get along before and he never really got a chance to know Penn since Penn had left shortly after he was turned. He would be happy to see Dru; she was still his Dark Goddess._

_He knocked and waited as everyone looked up, Dru practically leapt from Angel and skipped to the door where she proceeded to open it and pull him into a bone crushing hug._

"_Spikey!" Dru squealed while hugging him tighter._

"_Dru." He whispered and wrapped his arms around her as they walked inside._

"_Childe." Angel spoke with a small lilt of his Irish brogue._

"_Sire." Spike said quietly._

"_Dru, honey, I think Spike will need you to let go before you crush his ribs." Darla spoke up and the dark haired girl pulled away from Spike with a pout and walked over to Penn's side._

_Darla walked forward and gave Spike a small hug. "Welcome home William." She said with a smile which shocked Spike._

"…Oh yeah, I remember that, don't think I have every being that shocked. Darla was being nice to me!" Spike said with a shudder.

"And now she's one of your best friends." Angel said with a smile.

"She's my grandmum Sire; she gives me candy like all grandmum's should." Spike said with a smug smirk.

"I'm her son and I don't get candy!" Angel said in mock hurt.

"She loves me more ya great poof." Spike said smugly.

"Not true love, she'll probably love our mate more than us." Angel said knowing that Darla would stick to there mate like glue when he got here.

"Still likes me better than you." Spike muttered.

Angel just laughed.

00000

_(1) The chip for those who don't know was placed in Spike by the government to stop him from harming humans; if he does he feels pain from the chip._

**These are for later in the story.**

Angel walked into the kitchen to see Dick and Spike sat on the counter with a bowl in their hands. He looked at them oddly, there mannerisms were becoming very similar, Spike always swung his legs because he was always full of energy and needed something to be moving at all times, even when he slept. Angel remembered one time that he had taken to taking a stuffed animal with him to bed so he could wring it in his hands. Dick was sat right next to him swinging his legs and eating, the TV was on in the far corner and their eyes were staring at it unblinkingly. Both ate with there right hand and were eating Weetabix. Spike had gotten Dick hooked on the stuff the first morning he was here. And now he was a vampire he liked it mixed with blood just like Spike did.

Angel himself could stand the stuff however he preferred not to eat it; he was just fine with a normal cup of blood thank you very much. The TV was some cartoon thing that Dick had gotten Spike addicted to when he first arrived. Angel and everyone else thought it was weird when they found out he was Robin of the Teen Titans. Robin watching cartoons didn't make a lot of sense to them at the time. The name Robin was not used by anyone but Darla, she liked to call Dick her little Robin. And weirdly enough Dick did not protest.

"Guys?" He spoke up. They pulled there eyes away from the screen and looked at him.

"Dick, today you and the girls are going shopping, Darla said it was time to pamper you." Angel said. The teen just sighed and finished his cereal before giving Spike a peck on the lips and getting off of the counter and walking to Angel and kissing him too. He walked from the room and the two men could hear the girls talking to Dick, they peered out to see Dick being pulled by Fred, Cordelia, Dru and Darla to the door. Miss Edith was already in the teen's arms and the girls were chatting about clothes and colours and electronical devices and the moon in Dru's case.

They looked at each other and smiled. This was there wacked out family, but they loved it.

00000

It was night and Dru was in the garden communing with the night sky, Darla and Angel were sat around the sofas discussing some books that lay around them. Penn and Spike were butting heads in the kitchen, occasionally you could hear something smashing. Dick was sat on the staircase. He was feeling queasy. Before he knew it he was heading to bed even though it was only a few hours until dawn, he usually stayed up until just past dawn, and fell into a deep sleep.

He didn't even notice Angel and Spike climb into bed and wrap around him. Dru was still in the garden smiling and singing about a little moonbeam. Penn and Darla stood nearby knowing it had something to do with the trio upstairs.

00000


	5. CharmedxSupernatural Slash Idea

**A/N: ****This is a CharmedxSupernatural Slash Idea.**

**Pairing: DeanChris**

**Warnings: Slash and MPREG**

**Outline: During the time when Sam was at Stanford Dean met Chris and they dated for a while before Dean left for his next hunt. Dean didn't know that he left something behind with Chris. His child. Now with Sam back in the hunt and their Dad missing the trail leads them to San Francisco and to Chris and their child.**

**The author who takes this can decide the gender of the child and there name. The bit I've wrote for this idea could be used as a flashback or scene, depends on were the author begins for the story. The bit is of Chris and Dean on a date while Sam was at College. **

Dean couldn't help but smile as Chris laughed. He didn't think it was possible for him to care for someone outside his family in this world. He just wanted to take Chris away and wrap him up from the harsh ways of the world. Chris was 21, the same age as Sammy but a few months younger, had an older brother who was two years younger than Dean but Dean got along well enough with the guy. Chris had gorgeous green eyes and brown hair and a lithe figure, he was just a little shorter than Dean and Dean loved holding the younger man and burying his face into the brown locks.

They were currently at P3, the club that Chris's family owned, not Dean's first choice since Chris's father was behind the bar and would occasionally glance over to them. This didn't bother Chris, but how was Dean meant to be his suave self is the guys father was in the same place?

"Dean?" Chris said.

"Yeah?"

"When do you think you'll be leaving San Francisco?" Chris asked with a sad tone.

"No idea could be weeks, days or months." Dean answered honestly; he didn't want to leave though he knew he would have to.

"Kiss me." Chris suddenly asked.

Dean, not one to pass up kissing, moved and began to passionately kiss the brunette. Then he felt Chris's tongue run over his lips and he moaned softly as he opened his mouth and Chris's tongue darted in, and started to search around his mouth. Then after a minute Dean pulled away from Chris's swollen lips and moved on to his neck. He started to kiss, lick, nip, and suck on every inch of skin he could find, while Chris moaned quietly.

"I think we should go into the back room and make out there." Chris whispered and before Leo saw them they dashed into the room and began making out with urgency. Chris knew that Dean may be leaving at any time so he savoured any moments with his boyfriend, though Dean would never admit they were boyfriends, and longed to keep the roguishly handsome man with him always.

After a while Chris's shirt was undone and halfway off his body, his hair messed up and panting heavily as Dean kissed his neck, chest and his broad hands kneaded his buttocks. Dean's leather jacket lay on one of the tables and his hair was also messed up. They decided to stop before this got any further in case Leo walked into the room and saw them. That was something Chris did not want his father to witness.

They headed out of P3 and Dean drove Chris back to the motel and they tumbled inside and straight onto the bed for a round of passionate sex.

00000


	6. Dark AngelxHarry Potter Slash Idea

**A/N: ****This is a Dark AngelxHarry Potter Slash Idea**

**Pairing: AlecxHarry**

**Outline: Harry had a twin, given up after Voldemort attacked the real Boy-Who-Lived is sold to Manticore and turned into a Transgenic, he was one of the 09ners that escaped, however he lost his memory. Now living as a trainee Healer and no-one knowing his identity as Harry Potter, Alec comes to claim his mate. Will he be able to help Harry regain his memories and protect him from Voldemort?**

**Harry only has Hermione as a friend.**

**The bit I wrote is of Alec taking Harry away from his home, he is not aware that Harry doesn't remember anything at this time. The person on the lawn in an Order Member who's spying on Harry. The second bit is Harry with Hermione.**

He had blonde hair, a muscular body, blue eyes and a confident posture. He moved silently and gracefully. He knew what he wanted lie within the walls of the very plain house that was now converted into flats. Looking around he noticed someone sitting in the garden and with one quick movement they were down on the lawn unconscious.

He stood on the fence with balance no human possessed and with one powerful motion from his legs leapt onto the roof of the house. Hooking his feet onto the drain pipe he moved forward and hanging upside down he opened a window and placing his hands on the sill flipped himself into the room.

Laid upon the bed was a young man, he was about 20 and had wild black hair. He was small something that made the man scowl, he could practically see the man's ribs. The young man was lithe though; there was hidden power within the small man that he knew he would find. Reaching into his pocket he found a small needle and gently placed it in the man's skin and injected the fluid into the man's bloodstream.

"Sorry." He whispered and peeking out of the window he noted that the person was on the floor still out cold. Scooping the young man into his strong arms he stood on the ledge and jumped onto the floor, barely wincing from the impact.

Looking around to make sure no one noticed his exit he moved silently over the lawn easily carrying the body within his grasp. He headed out into the night carrying a precious bundle unaware of the effect this would have for some people. However this move was for the better.

00000

Hermione worked at St. Mungo's along side her best friend Harry, Hermione was in the Mind Magic's Area of Healing and took care of people with mental disabilities, problems and things like that. Harry however worked in the children's wards. He was loved by all the children but often passed up for promotions since people didn't really notice him.

They were both currently in a muggle coffee shop nearby St. Mungos grabbing lunch together. Harry didn't notice it but some men and women were looking at him with lust evident in there eyes. They sat down and began to sip there coffee while eating there Cornish pasties.

"Harry, any luck with that promotion?" Hermione asked.

"No, Kathy got it instead." Harry said in a sad tone, he worked so hard but still wasn't noticed.

"Maybe next time, you deserve a promotion Harry; those idiots are too stupid to see that though." Hermione said passionately, she firmly believed that Harry deserved these things.

"How's your new job going?" Harry asked, Hermione had just gotten a promotion.

"Fine, a few people that aren't nice, I never new mind magic's could be so interesting." Hermione said going into book worm mode.

Harry just smiled; Hermione would always be the same bookworm at the end of the day.

00000


	7. Teen Titans Slash Idea 1

**A/N: ****This is a Teen Titans Slash Idea**

**Pairing: SladexRobin**

**Outline: Robin didn't leave to start the Teen Titans, but for someone else, Slade had met Robin before and seduced the young hero. After 5 years of searching for his son Bruce finally finds him but he's not the innocent little hero everyone remembers. This should be quite a dark story; but Robin and Slade must actually care for one another. There must be something of the 5 years in it though, whether flashbacks or not, I don't mind.**

**This idea came to me since I like the idea of Dick leaving Bruce and Gotham City and saying it was so he could start the Teen Titans but actually leaving because of someone else.**

**The bit I wrote is of Dick in a along with Slade. Robin is still a teen in this, though could be considered a man by some people. I imagine that Robin left at age 14/15, so he would be 19/20 when they find him but as I said I would like some of the 5 years.**

The music pounded in the club, lights of all colours shone around and sweaty bodies moved on the dance floor. There was one though that seemed to draw a lot of attention. He had dark hair that was messy from dancing, his eyes were closed.

At the bar of the club a white haired man stood, his eye fixed on the younger man (though could be considered a boy by the age gap). At this moment, said dark-haired man was undulating his seemingly boneless hips to the music, mesmerizing the men around him.

After a while the white haired man moved forward and he twisted his way through the crowd to the other man. Dick smiled from ear to ear as he felt the familiarly long strong arms twine about him. The two began their dance together, swaying with the rhythm, teasing each other and the men who took in their show.

Dick was the truly rhythmically gifted one between the pair but what Slade lacked in grace he made up with a sexual sensual energy. Slade oozed and dripped sex; Dick was content to be showered by it. Dick unashamedly ground his firm round butt into Slade's crotch. Slade cupped the boy's face in his hands kissing Dick deeply and thoroughly.

They danced around for a while longer before leaving the club and heading back to there penthouse. The room was full of blacks and blues, per Dick's requests, and they sat down on the sofa.

"Enjoy tonight?" Slade asked, his silky voice washing over Robin.

"Yeah, you know how I love to dance." Dick said as he slid into the mans lap.

"Oh I know, and such a delightful dancer you are my beloved. But you know I don't like others staring at you, your mine." Slade said as he wrapped his strong arms around the teen before him.

"I am, and your mine." Dick purred and kissed the man passionately.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Slade whispered against his lips.

00000


	8. Teen Titans Slash Idea 2

**A/n: ****This is a Teen Titans Slash Idea**

**Pairing: RedXxRobin**

**Warnings: Mpreg and Character Death**

**Outline: About 3 months after the whole Trigon incident Robin disappears. Robin found out that he was pregnant with RedXs child, he moved in with RedX and gives birth to a baby boy which they call Dean. 4 years pass and Robin gets pregnant again- a 2****nd**** boy which they call Sam. They are all very happy. However 2 years later RedX dies in a car accident and running out if options and money he goes to Bruce.**

**Timeline (or what I think, I haven't read any comics so I don't know if this is right):**

**13- Robin starts the Titans**

**16- Begins to date RedX (beginning of Series 4)**

**17-Trigon is defeated**

**18-Has Dean**

**22- Has Sam**

**24- RedX Dies**

**I choose the names Dean and Sam because I liked the names but also watch Supernatural and love the relationship between the brothers, that Dean would protect Sammy and there Dad even when he was little. I like the idea that Dean would be able to help Robin after RedX dies and even when Bruce comes into this. The Mpreg bit I would like the author to make it normal in the world for guys to get pregnant if they can.**

**I wrote a bit after RedX dies and Dean is thinking about things. Dick is referred to as Daddy and RedX Papa, I did not give a description of RedX since people have there own opinion about him.**

Dean walked into his Daddy's room. The walls were a pale green that Dean remembered his Papa painting them a few months ago. The floor was wooden and had a cream rug on it. A double bed, wardrobe and beside table were the only items of furniture in the room. There was one window in the room; it had no curtains, though it didn't really need them since all you could see was a brick wall.

On the bedside table there was a large picture frame which held four pictures; one was of Papa, himself and Sammy all in the double bed smiling at the camera, there faces flushed from laughing. The next picture was of Daddy, himself and Sammy at the local Pizza place. The third was of himself and Sammy last Christmas sat on the living room floor surrounded by wrapping paper. The last was of Papa and Daddy on their anniversary 3 months ago.

The bed was a mass of pillows and covers, though there was a foot stuck out at the bottom of the bed. Dean walked up to the bed and climbed on it.

"Daddy?" Dean called out while moving one of the pillows.

Slowly a dark haired man with piercing blue eyes emerged from the covers and sat up and he looked at the little boy on his bed. The man had shadows under his eyes; his eyes were red showing that he had being crying.

"Yes Dean?" Dick asked his son.

"Sammy needs to be changed." Dean said to his Daddy. Dick swung his feet onto the floor and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay Kiddo. Why don't you go and get yourself some cereal and I'll get Sammy ready?" Dean nodded and clambered off the bed ran through the living room to the small Kitchen.

The kitchen wasn't anything special, blue walls which Papa had also done when he did the bedrooms. White cupboards and counters. Daddy had tried to make the place more homey but didn't succeed. Dean got a bowl out of the cupboard and the cereal before falling into deep thought.

2 months ago Papa had died and there happy Daddy faded away. Unless it was to feed himself and Sammy or to change Sammy Daddy never got out of the bed. Dean had heard his Daddy crying many times now. Dean also cried at night when Sammy slept. Daddy didn't smile anymore or play with him and Sammy. But when Dean and Sammy climbed into bed with Daddy he would hug them.

His Daddy needed help and fast.


	9. Teen Titans Slash Idea 3

**A/N: ****This is a Teen Titans Slash Idea**

**Pairing: SladexRobin one-sided BrucexDick(father son relationship)**

**Warnings: Mentions of abuse and rape.**

**Outline: During Haunted Robin goes missing, 3 years later they find him in a mental hospital. Bruce takes Robin back to Gotham City, but Slade has plans of his own. **

**The bit I wrote for this is once Dick has being found and lives with Bruce. If you have seen Buffy then you will see I have kinda based Dick's insanity off Drusilla's in a way, he's childish but deadly though he does not have the same relationship with Slade as Drusilla does to Angelus.**

Quiet laughter could be heard in the mansion gardens, a shadow seemed to dart around the paths. The moon shone down casting a slivery glow on the gardens, the door of the mansion opened and Bruce walked out and looked over the gardens.

"Richard! It's time to come inside!" He called out hoping that the teen would listen to him.

A thin pale boy walked towards him. "But the moon sings so loudly and the stars whisper! The king and the queen cry for their knight and the Ice Queen wants to munch on her merry meal!" Dick babbled out to Bruce looking at him with wide blue eyes.

"Come inside Richard." Bruce said and he began to steer the teen into the mansion.

Alfred was walking around the table serving the people who were already sat; there was Oliver, Clark and Roy who stopped talking as soon as they saw them walk in.

"Hey Dick, enjoy your walk?" Roy asked as everyone began to talk again.

"The King doesn't like the Queen dancing with the Moon." Dick said with a whine in his tone.

"That's nice." Roy murmured weakly not sure how to respond.

"Richard, eat your food." Bruce said as the teen sat down.

"But it's bloody!" Dick said staring at the plate.

"That's' just ketchup Richard." Oliver explained kindly.

"No blood?" He asked with hope in his tone.

"No blood. Just ketchup and ketchup tastes very nice." Oliver said and as if to prove his point he dipped some of his sausage in the ketchup and ate it with a smile on his face.

Dick sat there and looked around at them, his blue eyes darting from the plates to there faces as if to see whether it was the truth. Slowly he brought his finger towards the ketchup and dipped it in and then raised it to his mouth and licked it off.

"Blood tastes good!" He said with a cackle.

They finished there dinner quickly after that and soon Richard was again running through the gardens.

"Run and catch run and catch. The lamb in caught in the blackberry patch." His cackle rang through the gardens.


	10. SmallvillexSupernatural Idea

**A/N: ****This is a SmallvillexSupernatural**

**Pairing: SamxJess, other pairings to be decided by the author though one does have to slash, for example OliverxClark, ClarkxBart, BartxAC etc…**

**Outline: Sam got his physic abilities when he was 17, but he didn't tell anyone about them. He gains some control over them but he then meets something like him. (Either Bart, AC or Victor, this is up to the author) He learns about Oliver and his team and decided to help take down 33.1. Meanwhile John and Dean believe he's at Stanford.**

**I would like lots of missions about 33.1, lots of action and drama. Also bonding scenes between the teams. Jess also has super powers, this is how her and Sam meet. **

**Has to be set before the Smallville episode Justice, I would like that to be written into the story but with Sam and Jess in it at some point though.**

**Everything else is up to the author who takes this idea including Jess's powers. I've written two bonding scenes, no references are made to episodes or pairings (except SamxJess) so it could be placed anywhere.**

Sam walked into the kitchen and smiled as he saw Jess already sat at the counter, sipping some orange juice. She wore her blonde locks in a plait and a white shirt with a denim skirt.

"Morning." Sam said as he walked over to the coffee pot.

"Morning, have a good sleep?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, I was exhausted after yesterdays training session." Sam said with a smile.

"Me too, I don't think Ollie's worked us that hard in a long time." Jess commented.

Sam sat down and used his telekinesis to make some bread fly into the toaster. "I think he's preparing us for something."

"I just wish he wasn't so secretive. I want to get Clark to hold him off the balcony until he tells us what's going on!" Jess said with a smirk.

"Yeah, me too." They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

It was then that AC walked into the room and smiled at them as he took a seat. Sam got up and got the butter out of the fridge and popped up his toast. "Have a nice swim?"

"Yeah, the water was great, and I swam into a family of dolphins." AC said with a smile.

Sam nodded and wandered around the kitchen. "Guys, do we get anymore Jam in?"

"Top right-hand cupboard." Jess said.

"I don't get how you can go swimming after yesterday's session. I barely was able to get out of bed." Sam said as he sat down and bit into his toast.

"Needed the water."

"You have a pool here, why not use that?" Jess asked as she stole a bit of Sam's toast.

"Prefer the sea." He said as he got a glass of water.

"What we doing today then? Ollie says he has meetings for Queen Industries so that leaves us to ourselves for the day." Sam said.

"Movie marathon?" Jess suggested.

"Day at the beach?" AC piped up.

"I think we should wait until Bart and Victor appear." It was then that Bart sped into the room.

"Mornings Amigos!" He said cheerily.

"Bart, what do you want to do today?" Sam asked.

"Beach, we can check out the honeys!" Bart said with a laughed.

"YES!" AC cheered and high fived Bart.

"We still need to ask Victor." Sam said as he put his plate into the sink along with Jessica's glass.

"Tin can still in bed?" Bart asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll go get him up!" Bart declared and vanished.

They all gaped at each other before a scream ran through the mansion.

**BART!!!!!!**

"Well, that's our queue to leave." Jess said and they all ran for the door.

00000

The marina was quite, Bart was running over the water and scaring Victor was in a speedboat. AC was swimming around in his element. Oliver wasn't with them since he was working.

Jess and Sam where sat on the diving board and smiled at there friends. Sam was also holding Jess's hand and occasionally gave her a kiss.

"When's the next mission?" Jess asked.

"Three days." This mission was just Sam, Ollie and Bart; the others would be staying in Starr City.

"You know I feel like you will miss Ollie and Bart more than me, anything I should know?" Sam said teasingly.

"Oh shut up!" Jess said and shoved Sam off the diving board.

00000


	11. EragonxHarry Potter Idea

**A/N: ****This is an EragonxHarry Potter Idea**

**Pairing: DracoxGinny**

**Outline: The History of the Dragon Riders wasn't entirely correct, one Dragon survived, a silver Dragon and now he has found his new rider. One Ginny Weasley. However this Dragon is ancient and powerful and can use magic without needing a rider, transforming himself into a human (Draco Malfoy) he gets close to her and form the Dragon and Rider bond. Eventually Draco has to return to Alagaesia to gather information, Ginny of course follows.**

**Needs plenty of Draco and Ginny at Hogwarts and them in Alagaesia. This is a small bit I wrote of when Draco leaved for Alagaesia. The bit after is a bit when Ginny and Draco in Alagaesia.**

The feel of magic and power hung in the cool air, the clear sky shone with stars that looked down upon the earth with mystic ghostly eyes. The wind could be heard whistling through the trees as if loads of fairies were rushing upon the branches with tiny feet rejoiced under the moonlight. A lake was near the trees and the moonlight seemed to create ghostly figures upon its surface which danced upon the surface in a routine unknown to any other.

A castle was also near by and it practically shone with magic, the door opened and a figure stepped out and strode along the grass with purpose, in its wake a trail of ice was on the grass.

They looked up to one of the windows were a figure stood and waved an elegant pale hand to get a wave in return from the smaller figure. Turning around the person looked towards the lake and turned into a magnificent silver dragon that quickly submerged itself into the water and diving under it swam until it saw a shimmer of ice which it broke easily with one sharp claw to reveal a portal which it swam through disappearing from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Back in the castle the figure returned to there bed, their fiery red hair which fell to mid back was pulled back into a loose pony tail fell across the pillow.

"Stay safe." She whispered.

00000

Ginny held tightly onto Draco's hand. She wore a long green dress, it was tight at the top and long sleeved. The bottom fell to her knees and was flowing. (Think of what Fiona wears in shrek but less fancy) It wasn't a fancy dress at all, it had bits of mud on it- Ginny had dubbed it her travelling dress. On her feet she wore black flat leather shoes. She also was wearing a heavy black cloak which had pockets which her belongings were in. Her fiery red hair was tied back into a plait though a few strands have become loose. Ginny's skin had gained a tan from all the travelling, though Draco's skin stayed the same. She wore a pair of gloves though to hide her dragon rider mark.

Draco wore a black boots, black trousers and a black tunic. All had mud patches on them. He wore a black cloak as well. His hair now fell down to his chin; it was messy but still looked stunning. Draco's skin, as mentioned before, was still pale, almost ethereal. It seemed nothing could change his beauty. Draco also wore a pair of gloves so Ginny's weren't drawing any attention.

They were currently weaving there way through yet another forest.

"Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Mhm?"

"Why don't you change into your dragon form and fly us to the Varden's base?" Ginny questioned her blonde protector.

"I don't wish for people to know that another rider has arrived, and if we flew Galbortorix would know in a few hours." Draco explained as he helped Ginny over some tricky rocks.

"I understand, it just seems like were wasting time." Ginny said.

"I plan to surprise Galbortorix and his army in battle; we must be able to deceive many people, including the Varden." Draco said to her.

"Are we going to tell them straight away?"

"Undecided, on one side it would give the Varden hope, but on the other side we cannot have Galbortorix find out we are here and if the Varden knew and there were spies then any element of surprise would be lost." Draco explained.

"Maybe we should just tell Saphira?" Ginny suggested.

"We'll see when we get there."

The pair continued on until nightfall and Ginny fell asleep in Draco's arms with him watching for any danger to his rider.


	12. Charmed Slash Idea

**A/n: ****This is a Charmed Slash Idea**

**Pairing: ColexChris, WyattxChris friendship**

**Outline: Cole Turner was never in the Charmed Ones lives, he's one of the lawyers at the law firm that Chris Halliwell is working at. Cole is immediately infatuated by the young Halliwell and plans to seduce Chris. But will it turn into something more? **

**One thing I would like is that Chris hides this relationship for a while first, so there's a lot of sneaking about for a while. This idea came around the fact that I love Cole and I love Chris and thought it would be interesting to see them together in a story. This is a small bit I wrote that could be placed anywhere within the story. It's a ColexChris scene at the law firm, they would have being together a while. Cynthia is Cole's assistant.**

The day was bright and sunny, typical for a San Francisco summer. Cole Turner was sat in his chair, a few folders spread upon his desk and a frown on his handsome face. The door opened and in walked his lover.

"Hey baby." Cole said as he stood and walked over to the younger man.

"Hey yourself." Chris said smiling as strong arms wrapped around him.

"What's up?" Cole asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to see you." Chris answered.

Cole leaned down and gave Chris a long sensual yet gentle kiss.

"Mmm." Chris moaned dreamily. "What was that for?"

"You are just so irresistible." Cole purred into the brunette's ear and licked the ear eliciting a shiver.

"Cole what if someone walks in?" Chris gasped out as Cole moved down onto his neck.

"Cynthia saw you come in?" Cole questioned between kisses.

"Yeah."

"She'll not let anyone in then."

Cole then picked Chris up who wrapped his legs around the older man and carried Chris over to the desk and setting him down on it. He proceeded to ravish his partner leaving the younger man gasping for air.

The door then opened.

"Mr Turner?" Cynthia's voice rang out.

"Yes?" Cole said as he looked at her.

"We have a meeting in 5 minutes with the Investors." She said as she smiled at the pair.

"What's the plan?" Chris asked.

"Fuck if I know." Cole said with a smirk.

"5 minutes guys, and if you're not done I'll let the Investors in anyway."

00000


	13. Twilight Idea

**A/N: ****This is a Twilight Idea.**

**Pairing: EdwardxBella, CarlislexEsme, JasperxAlice and EmmettxRosalie**

**Outline: Before Edward met Bella and they moved to Forks a new addition to the Cullen family was made. Edward found Lily when she was 5, she had being turned into a vampire. Taking her in Edward tries to be a good father to her along with teaching her how deal with blood lust. What will happen when Edward moves to Forks by himself (the rest of the Cullen's will join him a year later) and he has to play father to Lily and he meets Bella, will Lilly have an impact on there relationship?**

**I came up with this because I think Edward would have made a good father.**

**Lily's Bio:**

**Name: Lillian Eve Danvers-Cullen**

**Hair: Red, falls to her ears in a little bob**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Skin: Pale with freckles on her nose**

**Age: 5 when she was turned but her vampire age is up to the author, but when she was turned something went wrong, she will not be able to age mentally, however she can intellectually. So she will always act like a 5 year old but she will be able to understand what she is and learn new things.**

**Personality: Kind and cheerful, likes to read, Edward is teaching her the piano so she has some love of music, very protective of Edward, as he is to her. She calls Edward Daddy. Doesn't like to let Edward out of her sight, she can be quite clingy of him. Likes to shop with Auntie Alice and Auntie Rosalie. Likes to play baseball with her Uncles Jasper and Emmett. Calls Carlisle and Esme Grandpa and Grandma. At schools they usually pass her for about 4 years old, sometimes three, so Edward can be her father (since he appears to be 17 he would have had her at 14 that way).**

**The bit I wrote was of Lily and Edward during the year by themselves at the Cullen house. **

Lily ran down the stairs, at human pace, she was wearing little white trousers and a green top. "DADDY!" She yelled.

Edward dashed into the room and looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked whilst looking around.

"Nothing's wrong Daddy. I wanna go to the park." Lily said looking at him.

"Lils, it's sunny, we can't go out today. And besides I told the schools you were sick so I was staying home to look after you, I think by going to the park it would contradict that." Edward said whilst picking up his little girl.

"But! All the other kids do!" Lily whined as Edward sat down on the sofa and hugged her to him.

"But we're not like others Lils, we're special. But how about this, I'll have a park built for you in the back garden; we'll have swings, slides, a climbing frame and a see-saw. Would you like that?" Edward asked, wishing that she would say yes.

"YAY! Can Auntie Rose and Uncle Em come and help us build it?" She asked hopefully.

"I'll ask them sweetheart." Edward said smiling at her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Daddy?" Lily asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we watch Cinderella?" She asked.

"Sure, run and get it." Edward sighed and as she ran off he knew that this was how he was going to spend his day and everyday after that. Watching Disney films.


	14. Teen Titans Idea

**A/N: ****This is a Teen Titans Idea**

**Pairing: No Pairing! **

**Warnings: Rape**

**Outline: Bruce and Alfred are away in England for the week on business, what they don't know is that for about three months Dick has being helping the Police draw out pimps and help cut down on the crimes of that nature in Gotham. Dick however runs into some trouble, he's raped himself. Will he be able to hide this from Bruce and Alfred or will the truth come out sooner or later?**

**Genre: Angst, Family, Hurt/Comfort and Drama**

**The bit I wrote was with Roy and Dick going through Dick's fan mail. This would be somewhere at the beginning, before the rape has happened or a flashback later on.**

"Hey, hey! Listen to this- I love you so much Robin and would be soo happy if you would come to prom with me- hahahahahaha!" Roy laid on the sofa laughing over the letter he held in his hand.

"Why do they even bother sending mail like that?" Dick said with an exasperated sigh.

They were sat in the living room of the mansion; there were snacks littered around, and pillows and cushions everywhere. Dick was sat on the floor with his back against the sofa and Roy was laid on the sofa. The TV was on in front of the pair but on mute, the channel was the news. Piles of letters were around the pair. They were going over Robin's fan mail.

"What is this?" Robin said looking at a picture. Roy looked over and turned it onto the side. Robin flinched.

"Eww, that's just nasty!" Dick said as he threw the letter into the bin.

"That's what makes doing this so much fun though!"

"Unlike you I do not have sexual perversions to everything."

"HEY!" Roy shouted in mock-anger.

"What, it's true!" Dick said with a laugh as he picked up another letter.

"Is not!" Roy said with a pout.

For a while the boys just looked through the fan mail with the occasional laugh or wince until Dick broke the silence.

"Is this even possible?" Dick was looking at a letter with a strange expression on his face.

Roy leaned over and looked before tilting his head to the side and chirped "Yeah!"

"Really?" Dick asked.

"Yep, really, really!" Roy said with a nod.

"You are lying, that is not possible!" Dick said at the redhead.

"Fine, don't believe me then."

"But…." Dick stuttered out. "H-how?"

"I'll explain it to you when you're older." Roy said and patted Richard on the head.

"We are the SAME AGE!" Dick screamed in frustration.


	15. Power Rangers Ninja StormxCharmed Idea

**A/N: ****This is a Power Rangers Ninja StormxCharmed Idea**

**Pairing: To Be Decided By The Author**

**Outline: We know that Hunter and Blake were both adopted- but Hunter knows who his real family are. Hunter is really a Halliwell, the 3****rd**** son of Piper and Leo. Wyatt, Chris and Hunter were all given up for adoption but they were all know about each other, but no-one except the three of them know. After Lothor has being defeated Hunter finds he must run Thunder Academy whilst hunting Demons with his brothers.**

**Since Chris and Wyatt were also adopted I came up with some last names for them. Chris will be Chris Perry, unoriginal I know but it works, Wyatt will be Wyatt Parks and Hunter will of course keep the name Bradley. I wrote a bit with Wyatt, Chris and Hunter.**

Night has fallen at the Thunder Academy and its headmaster was still up with guests. Hunter was laid on the floor a few notes surrounding him, on the coffee table lay the book of shadows. Wyatt was sat in the chair, his legs over the arm. Chris was on the sofa.

Hunter had a few papers around hum, a few were on his face, and his breathing was even. Wyatt was balancing a pencil on his nose. Chris smiled and looked at the pair- Chris really was the only one working. His brothers were defiantly more action people.

"Wy?" Chris whispered.

Wyatt looked up and Chris pointed to Hunter. Wyatt stood and gently moved the papers from Hunter's sleeping form and then orbed the youngest brother into his bed.

"Poor Hunter, he's exhausted!" Wyatt exclaimed when he shut Hunter's bedroom door.

"Well, running this school and then helping us with the demon attacks isn't exactly a piece of cake Wyatt." Chris said.

"Maybe we should kidnap him and bring him to mine, and then he would only have to fight demons from now on!" Wyatt said in mock seriousness.

"I'm sure it will be worth it when we have some very angry Ninja's after us." Chris said dryly.

"I'd like to see who would win, the Twice Blessed or Ninjas, ha-ha! I would pay to see that!" Wyatt said with a smile.

"I think that they would kick your arse Wyatt, me and Hunter would have to save your butt." Chris said with a smirk.

"Hey! It's more likely going to be the other way around! After all that's just how it works." Wyatt said.

"How does that work?" Chris said with raised eyebrows.

"Because I'm the oldest and I'm always right."

"Does not." Chris mock-glared at his brother.

"Totally does."

"QUIET!" A voice yelled from the bedroom and Chris and Wyatt snorted back laughter.


	16. Power Rangers Idea

**A/N: ****This is a Power Rangers Idea!**

**Series: Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder**

**Pairing: HunterxKira**

**Outline: After Hunter and Kira meet they stay in touch becoming best friends, when Hunter finds a new born baby on his doorstep he goes to Kira for advice and help, they decide to adopt the little girl, that they name Sophie Olivia Bradley-Ford. They don't tell anyone about Sophie because they are afraid of what people will do, since Kira is still a ranger and Hunter has the Thunder Academy to run. Hunter pulls some strings and gets Kira an apartment in the same complex as him and they raise Sophie together. Can this baby bring these too friends together? And what happens when the rangers find out about Sophie?**

**I really want all the revelations scenes to be dramatic! The bit I wrote is of Hunter and Kira playing with Sophie.**

The day was warm and breezy. Hunter and Kira were in Kira's apartment, Kira was on her red couch flipping through a magazine with the occasional glance at the pair on her rug. Kira was wearing blue jeans and a yellow sweater; her locks were pulled back into a pony tail.

Hunter and Sophie were on the floor, Hunter playing with his small daughter. Sophie was wearing a pink baby grow with little lambs on it. She looked adorable, she was laid on the rug in her back and Hunter was laid beside her tickling her and playing around with her favourite Lamb teddy. Hunter wore a White shirt with Crimson trimmings and a black jeans, his blonde hair was in its usual messy style but didn't have hair gel on it.

They arrangement they had was strange but it worked out for them, Hunter would spend his evenings here with her, during the day Hunter would be at the Academy and Kira at school, there was a nice couple downstairs that babysat Sophie until Hunter or Kira came for her.

Kira's apartment looked more like all three of them lived here. The living room was a combination of red and white, the bookshelf had a picture of the three of them, one of her and Hunter and one of Hunter and Sophie and then one of Kira and Sophie. Several of the books were Hunter's as well, after all what use would she have for 'Motocross, the next level'.

The kitchen was a pale yellow and had wooden counters, in the fridge was some of Hunter's favourite foods and he even had his own mug. Her bedroom was blue and her wardrobe held some of Hunter's clothes, in case Sophie spit up on him or something. The bathroom was white and black, Hunter had his own towel. Sophie's room was pale pink and there were many things that Hunter bought for her, like a plaque that said 'Daddy's Little Girl'. She didn't mind this, but when people came round and saw Hunter and Sophie they seemed surprised when he said where he lived.

Kira knew that this worked out for them, but sometimes she wondered what it would be like if Hunter lived with them.

"And the bear said to the chicken 'the soup is all gone.'" Kira was broken out of her musings to find Hunter was playing with some stuffed toys for Sophie. He was even doing funny voice. Sophie of course loved this and watched the animals with delight. It also helped that her Daddy was there with them.

"I don't get why people say you're dark and brooding." Kira said mockingly and got the chicken thrown at her.

"Mommy's being mean to Daddy Sophie, we should get her!" Hunter said with a smile and picked up his daughter, who let out a happy squeal, and went over to the sofa and pretended that he and Sophie were beating her up. Kira laughed and watched the pair.

Hunter soon settled back and cradled Sophie is his arms were she was more than happy to be, her little body wiggling so she could see her Daddy. Sophie was defiantly a Daddy's girl.

"Sophie's getting so big now; she'll need new clothes soon." Hunter said.

"Yep, when are you free for shopping?" Kira asked.

"I have this weekend free, I don't think I have any meetings, we could go then, that okay with you?" Hunter said as Sophie grabbed onto his finger and shook it.

"Yeah, unless Mesagog sends something after us, I'll be free." Kira said, last time her and Hunter went shopping for Sophie she was called away for Ranger duty and Hunter ended up buying little T-shirts that said Metallica and I Love Rock on them, though she did like the one that said I Love My Mommy on it.

"If you get called away then I will make sure I only get what is on the list." Hunter said with a smile. Kira knew that is Sophie saw something that she wanted Hunter would have no problems in buying it for her. He really did spoil her. But she couldn't bring herself to tell him off for it.


	17. Dark AngelxHarry Potter Idea

**A/N: ****A Dark AngelxHarry Potter idea**

**Pairings to be decided by the Author though one slash pairing would be nice.**

**Outline: There are many stories of how Harry or another Harry Potter character is a transgenic, but I am wondering what would happen if Manticore was in fact a wizard facility run by the ministry of magic in America. Like all X5s they are trained in all the drills, martial arts and endurance training but they are also trained in magic, an X5 can use magic wandlessly to cast spells on other people and themselves but also channel it through a wand. They are masters at assassination. When Voldemort comes back the British Ministry ask for help, 5 X5s are unleashed upon the Death Eaters, but why do the British Ministry think that they were denied help?**

Due to the fact that this idea is something that is really up to the author on how this is written and how dark and action filled and everything I have not written a bit, but I have written a plan of how I would write this. If the author wants they can steal ideas from my plan for there's.

I would either have the X5s as the ones in the show or have HP characters as the trangenics. If it were the X5s from the show I would have one of the X5s have some kind of relation to a character in HP E.g. Zack is Hermione's actual brother. If it were HP characters I would choose one of the main characters and a few of the minor characters. E.g. Harry, Blaise, Cedric, Cho and Daphne OR Hermione, Colin, Dennis, Cedric and Pansy. I would chose these people because I think there would be a good combination and a I see very few stories about a group like this being friends, it would be interesting to read.

Once I had decided which X5s I want I would decide how they came to be, the DA X5s are easy enough but for the HP X5s I would need to decide how the American Ministry got a hold of them. For example Harry could be sold by the Dursley's, Pansy could be given up because she is a girl and they wanted a male heir, or they find out she is a love child. These would be fun to make up, also because of there experiences there views on things would be very different and there attitudes different towards people. For example Pansy could be nice to her siblings, almost motherly, but mean to everyone else or Cedric could give off the appearance of being nice and a trusting hufflepuff but really is sneaky and kind of dark.

For the DA X5s I would probably have shocks like Syl is really a Malfoy or Alec/Ben are really Sirius's boys. This would be good because I could build families for them.

Once I had decided backgrounds I would then go onto getting the basic plot worked out. I would have had it so none of the X5s have being to Hogwarts but all have being in the wizarding world. Voldemort would have attacked one of the X5s and 5 of them go to take down Death Eaters. They would either do this in a very dark way, this would be then capturing DE's and torturing them as they have being by Manticore and doing it all under the cover of night. The lighter way would be for them to enrol in Hogwarts and do recon there and occasionally go and kill a DE but there would be no torture.

For pairings if it were HP X5s I would probably go with my first example with the main character being Harry. These would be my pairings- HarryDraco, BlaiseHermione, CedricCho and DaphneRon.

For DA X5s I would have MaxLogan (who would be a Hogwarts student), ZackAlec, KritHermione and BenHarry. I always try to have some slash in my stories. These would be my pairings.

I would probably end the story with Voldemort dieing and also Manticore falling. I would tehn write a celebration which would have everyone happy and drunk, before writing what happens to them all.

That's what I would do. I think that this is a crossover that usually focuses on a character from HP being taken to Manticore and maybe not knowing about magic but I think it would be fun to see Manticore with magic.


	18. Harry PotterxSmallville Idea

**A/N: ****This is a SmallvillexHarry Potter Idea**

**Pairing: ClarkxLois and HarryxChloe**

**Outline: Harry Potter was adopted by the Potter's; Harry really is Sal-El, the younger twin brother of Kal-El of Krypton. Harry does defeat Voldemort and is given to the Dursley's, however whilst on an holiday to America he meets the Kent's and he and Clark discovers that Harry is the same as he is, the Dursley's who are nice to Harry unlike the books agree it would be best for Harry to stay with the Kent's and let Martha and Jonathon adopt Harry. Join Harry and Clark on there adventures at the Kent Farm! **

**The Dursley's have to involved after the adoption part, I can see them coming to visit and Harry and Clark visiting them, them getting Christmas and Birthday cards from them. I think you will understand what I mean. I wrote a very small scene when Harry and Clark are 9 and the Dursley's are at the Kent Farm visiting.**

The Kent Farm was buzzing with excitement; Martha was in the kitchen humming along with the radio that was playing out Christmas tunes whilst adding the icing onto her Christmas cookies. The house was decorated in tinsel and a tree was decorated in the corner of the living room. Jonathon was in the bedrooms upstairs putting the last touches to the guest rooms. Clark and Harry were sharing a room for the time being since Dudley would stay in Clark's room for the stay. Harry and Clark were sat in the Fortress of Solitude looking out for the Dursley's. They both wore little woollen jumpers, Harry's was green, Clark's blue and both wore black trousers.

After about half an hour the twins saw headlights coming down the road towards the farm both boys smiled whilst using there enhanced vision to confirm it was in fact the Dursley's. Both gave a cheer and sped into the house to let their mother know that they would be here soon.

Martha smiled at her boys and sent them onto the porch with a cookie each to wait for them. Both boys ran (at human speed) onto the porch and jumped into the chairs there and happily munched on there cookies. Martha meanwhile went upstairs and told her husband to come down to greet there guests.

They came outside just as the blue rental care parked up; Clark and Harry were stood ready to unload the bags at super speed, as they always did and the Dursley family got out smiling at the Kent family as Vernon walked to the boot giving the boys a hug, as soon as the boot was open both Kent boys zoomed forward and grabbed the suitcases and rushed with them inside. The Dursley's smiled and were led inside by the Kent's.

"Petunia, I hope you got here fine, the weather seemed like it was going to take a turn for the worse." Martha said as her and Petunia sat down on the sofa. Jonathon and Vernon had gone to make drinks and were discussing some guy topic. Harry and Clark were downstairs by now and were sat with Dudley on the floor.

Christmas was the twins favourite time of year, they had family over and they were together.


	19. Dark AngelxDino Thunder Idea

**A/N: ****This is a Power Rangers Dino ThunderxDark Angel Idea.**

**Pairing: To be decided by the author, though I would like Krit to be paired with a guy**

**Outline: Kira is an X5 from Manticore, one of the ones that escaped back in 09; she was adopted by Karen Ford. However when her brother Krit shows up she must try and keep her secret from the other Rangers but when Zack calls and needs help she finds that some things are more important than Ranger duty.**

**The bit where Zack needs help is in Series 1 where he calls Max when he gets out of Manticore again, but instead he calls Kira. The Pulse never happened.**

**The little bit I wrote for this is after Zack has being rescued, Kira and Krit are with him in a hotel room, Zack is having bad seizures and they are comforting him.**

The hotel room was a typical one, walls that had faded floral wallpaper on it, two twin beds that had dingy sheets on them, a red carpet that had seen better days along with a table that was wobbly. However it would do.

Kira was stood with black trousers on, black trainers and a yellow long sleeved top, her black jacket, that when worn covered her whole top, was thrown on one of the beds. Her wavy hair was pulled into a pony tale. A gun could be seen in the waist band of her trousers.

Krit was laid on the bed which her jacket was on. He held several pieces of paper that had information they needed on it. He was wearing a black long sleeved top and black jeans, his jacket was next to hers.

The other bed held Zack, the shakes had being coming on for a while and soon they would need to do something.

"Do you remember that time shortly after Karen adopted me and I was having a seizure, I hadn't seen you since the escape but you came through my window and you held me through the seizure?" Kira said whilst moving towards the bed and crawling onto it. Zack nodded.

Kira lay in front of him and hugged him.

"It's my turn now big brother." Zack smiled slightly and held onto her, the pair felt the bed dip as Krit joined them; he lay behind Zack hugged up this back.

They lay like this until darkness fell, riding out their big brothers seizures until they lessened and Zack was able to fall into a light sleep, a few hours later followed by his siblings.


	20. TwilightxHarry Potter Idea

**A/N: ****This is a TwilightxHarry Potter Idea.**

**Pairings: EmxR AxJ CxEs ExB for Twilight and DMHP for Harry Potter.**

**Outline: Harry has an older twin brother who is the 'Boy Who Lived'. Given up to the Dursley's Harry is abandoned and found by Alice Cullen, he is adopted into the Cullen family (Bella is a Vampire) and is named Drew Hale Cullen and when he turns 17 is turned by them. Harry finds out his ability is human traits, so he is able to resist blood, and they Cullen family go to Hogwarts. Carlisle takes the position of Mediwizard since Madam Pomfrey left, Esme is there as the DADA teacher and all the other Cullen's are enrolled as Students. Recently the Order discovered that Harry was in fact the one of the Prophecy and are trying to find him not knowing that Drew Hale Cullen is in fact Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy is a wizarding born Vampire, and due to this is unable to sense exactly what the Cullen's are, and is searching for his mate. **

**This story should have loads of humour in it- Cullen Style Humour! LOL! And scenes of bonding between the Cullen teens and their 'parents'. Harry and Draco's relationship should be slow building, because Harry is shy, and because Draco has to get through his protective siblings, LOL!**

**As for the houses the Cullen's are sorted into I don't mind though I think it would be funny to see Emmett in Slytherin though I don't really see that happening. LOL! He's more of a Gryffindor.**

**The bit I wrote for this is after Harry has being turned but before they go to Hogwarts.**

After Harry had being turned he stayed his petite height on 5"5, his black hair fell in a longer styles over his still green eyes, his eyes turned gold when he hunted, his body was slender and quite feminine, his skin was flawless and the colour of a lily's petals. His lips were red and full. He was a flawless vision of beauty that made even straight guys take a second look.

However all these list filled looks made the Cullen family very protective of there youngest member, after all he was very naïve in anything of that nature, and the Cullen's planned to keep him that way until he was ready. Even Rose and Emmett had cut down on sexual activity when Harry was around.

They were currently shopping in France, it was a rainy day to the delight of the family and there were taking full advantage of it. Bella was wearing a black halter top which made her red hair shine even more and her pale skin glow. She also wore a pair of purple trousers that hugged her well along with black heal shoes. She wore a black jacket that was done halfway. Her hair was down and curly. Edward was next to her his arms around her shoulder. He was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans along with a fashionable scarf that Alice made him wear, he had a brown jacket on too.

Rose was wearing a denim skirt that fell to just above her knees and she was wearing brown knee high leather boots along with a black shirt that showed off her red lacy bra. Emmett was next to her wearing a pair of brown jeans along with a black leather jacket; his strong arms were wrapped around Rose.

Alice was wearing a pink skirt with white leggings underneath along with a white top, she had a pink jacket to match, and her shoes were pink too. Jasper was stood next to her dressed similar to the guys but unlike Emmett there was no leather.

Carlisle and Esme had broken off a while ago to get some presents for Christmas, it was fruitless to try and keep it a secret from Alice or Edward but they had promised to not tell the others what they would be getting since they would not want to spoil the surprise.

Harry was wearing a pair of black jeans, a green shirt along with a black jacket. He was stood just a little behind looking in a shop window.

"Guys, what about this for Carlisle?" The rest walked up and looked.

"A chair?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, since Emmett broke his last one."

"I did not!" Emmett said loudly.

"We all know what you and Rose were doing." Alice said with a smile, ignoring Harry's confused look.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing Drew, we'll tell you when your 50." Rose said to him with a smile on her beautiful face.

"Guys!" Harry whined out.

"Come on everyone, we only have two hours left to get something!" Alice said bouncing around.

"Honey, clam down." Jasper said whilst taking her hand.

"Hurry!" She just squealed.

"Two hours is more than enough for two presents, after all you probably have seen what we are already buying them." Bella said with a smile.

"True, but we need to hurry in case someone else buys them first!" Alice squealed whilst stamping her foot.

"The chair?" Harry asked.

"No, you are buying some much better Drew!" Alice said and grabbed his arm and pulled him down the street leaving the others snickering behind them.


	21. Dino ThunderxSupernatural Idea

**A/N: ****Power Rangers Dino ThunderxSupernaural Idea**

**Pairing: To Be Decided By The Author**

**Outline: Kira is actually the youngest Winchester; she is John Winchester's and Karen Ford's daughter. So when her father goes missing Dean and Sam come for her help, but will she be able to keep the ranger secret from her brothers or keep the hunters secret from the rangers? **

**The bit I wrote were Dean, Sam and Kira at a diner somewhere messing about.**

The diner was a typical one, booths that had red seats and white tables and tables that have red chairs and white tables. It was very clean and well kept compared to some of the ones the Winchester siblings had seen on their travels.

Dean was sat on one side of the booth with his back to the wall and his front facing the door. Kira was sat opposite him with Sam next to her near the window. 

"Guys, I have a gig at Hayley's tomorrow, are you able to stop by?" Kira asked as she ate a few fries from her plate, she had ordered fries with fried chicken and salad. Dean had offered to get her a beer but she declined his offer.

"We'll try baby girl." Dean said with a smile, though it looked pretty distorted since he had a mouthful of burger. Dean had ordered fries and a burger; there was no salad to be seen. He was drinking a beer as well.

"What songs will you be singing?" Sam asked as he ate some of his salad, he had ordered the same as Kira but like Dean had a beer.

"Freak you out, Patiently, Just Words and I'm going to sing a few songs I haven't written, like Angel of the Morning." Kira said whilst taking a sip of her coke.

"What no AC/DC?" Dean asked with a smile.

"No, sorry Dean."

"So, what hunts have you boys done recently?" Kira asked whilst looking at them with a smile.

"Woman in White, Wendigo, a Phantom Traveller-" Kira cut in here.

"Wait, was it a plane?"

"Yeah."

"How on earth did you get Dean on a plane?" Kira asked looking shocked.

"Wait, you knew of that? I didn't find out until we were at the airport." Sam asked her.

"Why do you think he drives everywhere?" Kira asked looking at Sam as if he were stupid.

"I just thought he had an unnatural attachment to the Impala." Sam said with a smirk.

"Hey! That's my baby you're on about!" Dean said with false anger.

"Speaking of, when do I get to drive her?" Kira asked, she now had her license.

"Never!" Dean said quickly.

"Why?" Kira asked with a whine.

"It took several years after Sam got his license to drive her, its only fair baby girl." Dean said as he took a swig of his beer.

"I've had my license for a year Dean. Pleeaasse!" Kira leant forward and grabbed Dean's arm while turning on her puppy dog stare.

"NO! Not those eyes!" Dean said as he looked anywhere but his little sister.

"DEAN!" Kira whined. "PLEASE!"

"FINE! Just put those eyes away." Dean said as Kira sat back smiling.

"Told ya." She said to Sam who handed her $10.

"You bitches!" Dean growled.


	22. TwilightxCharmed Idea

**A/N: ****This is a TwilightxCharmed Idea**

**Title: The Devils Demons**

**Pairings: Canon for Twilight, Cole can be paired with anyone but Phoebe.**

**Outline: Bella was the adoptive daughter of Charlie and Renee. She is actually Isabella Elizera (pronounced E-liz-ra) Turner, younger sister of Cole Belthazar Turner, and nearing 80 years of age. Dangerous, demonic and beautiful and deceiving, Bella is one of the worlds best demonic assassins who has decided to take a few years off. Using her magic she plants images of herself being adopted by Charlie and Renee before getting divorced and her growing up with Renee before moving in with Charlie. Now attending Forks High School she meets the Cullen's who think she is human, a clumsy, shy and naive human girl. With her powers and extremely protective demon of a brother will Edward be able to get close to Bella, and will he ever learn her secret?**

**Bio for Bella's Demon Side:**

**Name: Elizera**

**Powers: Shimmering, energy balls, and memory creating**

**Abilities: Martial arts, weapons training, and stealth training**

**Needs to feature a lot of Cole/Bella bonding, Cullen style humour, needs to be a bit darker but follow the storyline, maybe Edward doesn't find out about Bella until she faces James and takes him out using her powers.**

**Haven't written a bit for this, though I have made a banner with Cole and Bella. The link is on my profile.**


	23. TwilightxTeen Titans Idea

**A/N: ****This is a TwilightxTeen Titans Slash Idea**

**Pairings: RobinxRedX, Canon for Twilight**

**Outline: RedX is actually the 'youngest' son of the Cullen Family and when he comes across a dying Robin he decides to turn him. Returning with his newly turned mate to his family Robin must learn to love his saviour and overcome bloodlust. 5 years later he and RedX are deeply in love and Robin ready to rejoin humans the Cullen's go to High School again. Meanwhile Bruce and everyone from his previous life find out that a Richard Grayson Cullen is attending a school in Metropolis.**

**Bio for RedX**

**Name: Liam Justin Hale**

**Hair: Bright blonde**

**Eyes: Gold**

**Height: About a head taller than Robin, think Edward's height**

**Style: Likes to wear clothes similar to his siblings but with a bit more of a bad boy edge to it**

**Personality: Kind to his family, very loving to his mate, kinda wild, tends to hang out with Emmett quite a bit. Likes to gamble. A thrill seeker**

**Background: Turned after Rose but before Emmett, part of a wealthy family but one of the youngest. He was 16 when he was turned.**

**HOWEVER if you want to create your own RedX you can, this is just a suggestion.**

**Plenty of Cullen Style humour in it, meaning off the wall events. I've read a lot of Twilight stories where they do extreme truth and dares in the mall, they go to Disney, go to Theme Parks. So take a look at some of them- one of the ones I recommend is How to get kicked out of Wal Mart.**

**I haven't being able to write a bit for this, I just imagined bits with RedRobin so with being unable to know who is going to be Red X I was unable to write anything.**


	24. CSI Xover Ideas

A/N: This is a CSI Las VegasxCharmed Idea

**A/N: ****This is a CSI Las VegasxCharmed Idea**

**Pairings: NickGreg GrissomCatherine ChrisBianca**

**Outline: The CSI team have a new member, Chris Halliwell. Chris recently moved with his wife Bianca to take the job. However when strange things start happening around the new guy and his wife they begin to investigate him, but will they be able to handle what they find?**

**Nick and Greg must be dating from the beginning of the story.**

**--**

_**A/N: **__**This is a CSI Las VegasxCharmed Idea**_

_**Pairings: NickGreg CatherineGrissom ChrisBianca**_

_**Outline: Greg is actually the youngest son of Piper and Leo Halliwell. He left San Francisco to lead a normal life but when people are found dead but something that is clearly demonic he must call in his brothers to help him vanquish the demon. Nick is nursing a crush on Greg and after a few incidences where Greg is hurt he begins to think Greg's life may be in danger. And he doesn't know how right he is.**_

_**Piper and Leo, Phoebe and Coup, Paige and Henry are dead. Phoebe's girls live in Miami, Paige's kids life in NY. This could be a way to bring in other CSI teams.**_

**-- **

**A/N: ****This is a CSI Las VegasxBuffy Idea**

**Pairings: SpikeXander NickGreg**

**Outline: Grissom finds out he has a son, taking his son Xander to Las Vegas he must deal with being a father and finding out what Xander's secret is. Why does Xander come back bruised and bleeding? Who is this Spike fellow? And who is Drusilla?**

**Drusilla must be involved and like Xander, she calls him Kitten. Xander and Spike are mates and Spike follows Xander to Las Vegas to fight demons there. Xander must be able to fight.**

**Also posted on Twisting the Hellmouth. (I go by the same penname)**

--

_**A/N: This is a CSI Leas VegasxDark Angel Idea**_

_**Pairings: GregNick GrissomSarah**_

_**Outline: Greg is an X5. He's always had a problem with seizures and as they grow worse the team start to notice, but when Zack comes to stay with his little brother will Zack be able to protect Greg from Manticore who are closing in on the pair?**_

_**Greg must be able to kick ass, he lasers off his barcode every week or so. He also does breaking and entering to gain information on Manticore and his seizures. **_

--

**A/N: This is a CSI Las VegasxSupernatural Idea**

**Pairings: NickGreg Others to be decided by the author.**

**Outline: Greg has a few secrets; the first is that he has an older twin sister. The second is that they are the youngest Winchester children. The third is that the twin's hunting grounds for the Supernatural is Las Vegas. His twin sister is called Anna and loves hunting like their brother Dean, she spends her nights at pool halls hustling pool and researching hunts. Greg is a Lab tech at the lab and has just started to become involved in field world, however when he is needed on a hunt and they nearly run into the CSI's Greg realizes he must choose between his job and family business- or will he find a way to merge the two together? And when Sam and Dean come to town things begin to spiral out of control when demons begin to attack in large numbers.**

**Please make the twins younger than Sam and Dean. This should be set in season 3 of SPN. All three older siblings need to protective of Greg. I kinda imagine Anna as a femaleDean…but she does have her girly moments. She allows chikflick moments. Greg and Sam are more alike. Greg went to college at the same time as Sam and passed quicker than Sam did.**

**-- **

_**A/N: This is a CSI Las VegasxHarry Potter Idea**_

_**Pairings: SaraGrissom NickGreg CatherineWarrick**_

_**Outline: Harry is Greg- he was wrongfully imprisoned in Azkaban and when released fled the wizarding world and became Greg Sanders but his past catches up to him whether he likes it or not.**_

**-- **

**A/N: This is a CSI Las Vegasx CSI MiamixTwilight Idea**

**Pairings: Canon for Twilight SaraGrissom NickGreg CatherineWarrick for CSI**

**Outline: When Edward leaves in New Moon he doesn't come back. Bella goes to college and becomes a CSI and gets transferred to the Las Vegas lab after working a year in the Miami lab. When she runs into a crime that clearly is supernatural she must find a way to contact the Cullen's because she knows she cannot handle this on her own. Will she want Edward back? And what happens when the Miami CSI's come to Vegas to help with the case.**

**-- **

_**A/N: This is a CSI Las VegasxBuffy Idea**_

_**Pairings: SpikeGreg**_

_**Outline: When Spike decides to visit Las Vegas the last thing he expects is to meet Greg Sanders who he dated a few years back. And when Greg is hurt on a case he must protect the young CSI without the other knowing.**_

**-- **

**CSI Las Vegas x Buffy Idea**

Pairing: SpikeGreg

Summary: Greg Sanders is the human companion to Spike. A human companion is a lover, friend, confidant and blood donor to a vampire. This also grants Greg a longer life. The CSI's do not know that Greg lives in a nice apartment and has a vampire waiting for him when he gets home. Spike is very protective of his young lover; Spike has his soul though and wouldn't hesitate to kill for Greg. Supernatural activity rises in Vegas and Greg and Spike must stop the CSI's from finding out about it.

Needs to be set when Greg just begins field work.

**Also posted on Twisting the Hellmouth.**

**-- **

_**The next idea is more of a joint effort from myself and halfbreedcreature (from ). They posted a challenge and I got an idea from it, but am too busy to write. Anyone wanting to do this challenge will need to contact halfbreedcreature. This is what the challenge is including my idea:**_

_**Greg Sanders, the Honorary Scooby**_

_**Now, I've noticed a distinct lack of stories wherein Greg Sanders, from CSI, knows someone of the Scooby gang (as long as it's believable, I'm not picky), is related to one of the Gang, has magic, or some sort of connection to the supernatural. He mentioned before about his Nana Olaf and psychic powers, why has so few people expanded upon that? So, I propose this challenge.**_

Someone write about Greg having some sort of connection to the supernatural, preferably where he's trained in magic, or is part demon, or anything, really. I'd really like some slash, but then a lot of people wouldn't, so it's not mandatory. It should be Greg or Xander centred, because those are my favourites, but that's not mandatory either. That would restrict the possibilities. However, I must advise. I cannot stand Buffy, at all, so can she not have a large part of the story? It absolutely MUST NOT be a oneshot. It doesn't have to be epic, but, quite frankly, oneshots are disappointing. You can cross with other fandoms, but please not Anime. I've had it up to here with Anime. Lastly, please make it believable. The only thing worse then bad grammar is a bad plot.

TouchoftheWind came up with an example of what could be done with this challenge and asked me if I would add this to my challenge, and as she asked very nicely and I like her ideas very much, I agreed. So, here it is.

Xover with both Buffy and Angel.

In Season One of Angel when Doyle dies he doesn't pass his power on to Cordelia, it goes to one of his relatives, Greg Sanders, who is completely human. Greg already knew about the Supernatural thanks to Doyle and when he receives his first vision gets in contact with Angel. He keeps his abilities a secret knowing that Sight is a rare gift that demons would kill for. Like in the show the visions take their toll on Greg and soon enough he knows he can't keep this secret when he is having more trouble with the visions. Greg also works as a Seer for Buffy and her friends. But when he needs their help all of them come to Vegas (both AI and Scoobies) to help Greg.

The CSI's all treat Greg like family, brother, son etc... They are close to him.  
Pairings:  
GregXanderSpike  
AngelCordelia  
BuffyRiley  
WillowTara  
WesleyFred

Otherwise, go wild.

P.S.- Be gentle, please? This has been a longtime plot bunny for me, so I'd appreciate it if this was taken seriously. Also, I am writing my own version of this challenge. Like I said, longtime bunny.


	25. Kyle XY Ideas

I have begun to watch Kyle XY and love it so far...but whenever I watch a new series or a new film I tend to have little plot bunnies dancing in my head. Dark Angel, Smallville, Angel and Twilight seem to be the basis of my thoughts...

_Twilight___

_I keep wondering what would Bella do if she found Kyle in the woods during New Moon? I also keep wondering what would happen if Charlie found Bella in the woods and she had no belly button...__  
_  
_Smallville___

_A member of the JL finds Kyle and take him in...___

_Angel___

_When Connor gets new memories he is placed with the Tragers'...soon they find out that Kyle is not the only abnormal member of their family...___

_Dark Angel___

_The Company is a branch of Manticore...___

I have also being thinking about storylines within the fandom..most are slash though...

_Idea 1- TomKyle, during Kyle's stay with Adam he develops feelings for Tom, and when they start to train early is season 2 it turns into a relationship...___

_This idea came about when Declan sees Kyle go to Tom, my slashy mind wondered what would happen if Tom kissed Kyle...___

_Idea 2- TomKyle angst...Tom is threatening Kyle with his family's life and abuses Kyle sexually...eventual KyleDeclan. And some protectiveStephen!___

_Idea 3- KyleDeclan angst...same idea as above...Declan threatens to tell Kyle's family if he does not sleep with him...Tom saves him..._


	26. SupernaturalxCharmed Slash Idea

**A/N: ****This is a CharmedxSupernatural Slash Idea**

**Pairing: WyattxChris**

**Warnings: Mpreg, Slash**

**Outline: Chris isn't a Halliwell. He's a Winchester. He's Dean's son, (Author can decide the mother). When Chris goes back in time to save Wyatt he doesn't realise that Dean is in San Francisco and friends with the Charmed Ones. Can he keep his secret from Dean and the Charmed Ones, and what happens when he finds out he is pregnant and Wyatt decides to come for his lover? **


	27. Teen Titans Slash Idea 4

**A/N: ****This is a Teen Titans Slash Idea**

**Pairing: SladexRobin- can be one-sided or not, it's up the author.**

**Outline: Robin and Batman never had the argument which had Batman fire Robin. Dick stays in Gotham and at his school a new teacher arrives, one who has his eye on Robin. Will this man be able to seduce the young hero or will Bruce find out and protect his young ward?**

**The author who takes this can either have Slade actually care for Robin or him being twisted and using Robin for his own gain. I had loads of ideas for this story, like how Bruce could find out, e.g. Dick and Slade could be together in Slade's classroom after school and Bruce comes to surprise Dick and after a while Dick doesn't come out so he goes in and sees Dick sat on the desk kissing Slade. That was one of my ideas.**


	28. SupernaturalxCharmed Idea

**A/N: ****This is a CharmedxSupernatural Idea**

**Pairings: SamxJessica**

**Outline: When Sam goes to Stanford he meets Jessica, Jessica is however the daughter of Melinda Halliwell-Moore. Her Uncles are Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. Sam is in for a bewitching time.**

**Melinda is the youngest child of Piper and Leo and Jess is her daughter.**


	29. Harry PotterxCharmed Idea

**A/N: ****This is a Harry PotterxCharmed Idea**

**Pairing: To be decided by the author though one pairing has to be slash.**

**Outline: Blaise Zambini isn't really a Zambini but a Halliwell; he's the second son of Piper and Leo, who have died so Wyatt is looking after Blaise and Chris at the manor. (Chris will be the 3****rd**** son. I wanted to keep him as the baby.) Wyatt, Blaise and Chris are the new Charmed Ones. Blaise knows he has to keep his secret from everyone including his best friend Draco and the teachers at Hogwarts. But what happens when Chris is attacked by demons who are working for Lord Voldemort? Will the brothers be able to protect one another and keep there secret or will they be exposed?**

**Ages:**

**Wyatt- 19**

**Blaise- 17**

**Chris- 14**

**Lots of brotherly bonding needed in this idea, along with protective Wyatt! I wrote a small bonding bit between the brothers.**


	30. Supernatural Castiel Ideas

Castiel from Supernatural is my latest source of plot bunnies, especially DeanCastiel ones…However then true to form crossovers and the like start to appear. Lol! Here are some of the ideas I have had-

**TwilightSupernatural**

**Idea 1**

Bella is an Angel of the Lord…that is the reason why she comes to Forks…to recruit the Cullen's to help in the fight. Canon Pairings.

**Idea 2**

CastielBella Pairing

When Edward leaves in New Moon she is saved from Laurent by Castiel…an Angel of the Lord. Slowly she falls in love with this Angel, Castiel's Father grants her Grace…so she can be with Castiel forever. Together they pull Dean from Hell…

She has to run into the Cullen's at some point, and if you can work in CastielBellaDean as a threesome that would be awesome!

**Idea 3**

Bella is really a demon…and Castiel the Angel is after her…however can she prove she is not like others?

Pairings up to Author.

**KyleXYSupernatural (slash for either would be great)**

**Idea 1**

Foss is an Angel of the Lord; he is Kyle's guardian Angel.

**Idea 2**

When Foss leaves in Season 2, when Kyle gets the message that Foss is not to be trusted, he meets a man named Castiel…and soon begins to trust him. Will he find out why this man is interested in him and what is this bigger picture he speaks about?


	31. Underworld Ideas

I saw the film Underworld for the first time last night, I loved it! Lol! However yet again plot bunnies decided to come to my door and they aren't going away. So here are a few, if anyone wants to write some let me know:

**Harry PotterxUnderworld**

**Harry is Selene and Michael's biological son. And they have just found out where he is. Takes place when Harry is in Hogwarts, can be set anytime. Set after the first film for Underworld.**

_Harry PotterxUnderworld_

_Harry was taken by the Lycans as a child because he is a carrier of the trait. He comes to Hogwarts a very different child. _

**Harry PotterxUnderworld**

**Harry was taken by the Vampires because he is the descendant of one of the elders. The rest is up to the author.**

_Harry PotterxUnderworld_

_When Amelia is killed she left behind one member of her Coven back at her home, one Harry Potter, sixteen years of age and a recently turned vampire. Harry hunts down the Lycans for killing his family._

**SupernaturalxUnderworld**

**The blood feud of the Vampires and Lycans crashes into the Winchester's lives.**

_TwilightxUnderworld_

_Bella is Selene's and Michael's daughter._

**TwilightxUnderworld**

**When Edward leaves Bella in New Moon she goes to some friends and is turned and is brought into a war that has being raging for 1,000 when she becomes a Death Dealer.**

**Needs to have Selene and Bella friendship and set before the movie.**


	32. Ultimate Connor Season 4 AU Challenge

This is a challenge which has lots of ideas about what could have happened to Connor during Season 4.

Smallville Crossover

Summary: When Oliver goes to LA on some business he is attacked by some vampires, a boy saves him. He tracks down the teen and sees he is living on the streets and has enhanced strength. He offers the boy a place in the Justice League. Connor accepts and Oliver takes him to Metropolis to meet the Team (Clark and Chloe has joined the team). 5 months later Connor has found a place among the team and is friends with them all. However when they are needed in a job in LA he runs into Angel who has being frantically looking for him since he left he must face his past.

Pairings: ChloeConnor OliverClark AngelCordelia

I would like plenty of bonding bits with the League, and a few missions in this.

Charmed Crossover

Outline: When Cole comes back is Season 5 he moves to LA, there he meets Connor who has just being kicked out of the hotel. He feels drawn to the young teen and after saving Connor's life from a vicious demon he can't stay away from Connor any longer. Inviting Connor to live with him they quickly start to become close and one night it becomes a relationship. They are content together, Cole willing to protect Connor and take care of him and Connor content with someone who understands him and things he has done. However since Cole is a century old and Connor just turning 17 Angel has something to say when he decides to check up on his son and finds him dating Cole Turner.

Cole has to be loving, willing to do practically anything for Connor, but maintains his dark and broody personality. Connor still needs to be anti social and all that but needs to secretly like the fact that Cole takes care of him. For those of you that have seen Queer as Folk, kind of think of something similar to Brian and Justin's relationship but less angst.

Charmed Crossover

Outline: When Connor is kicked out of the hotel by Angel he does not stay in LA, he goes to San Francisco to hunt demons. There he runs into Wyatt and Chris Halliwell, the remaining Halliwells. He teams up with them and together they form a strange team but when Connor starts to have conflicting feeling for one of the brothers what will happen?

The author who takes this can pick who Connor is paired with. I also am doing a version of this, it is called Demon Hunters.

Law and Order: SVU Crossover

Outline: Connor goes to New York and while tracking a demon runs into Elliot Stabler...meanwhile Elliot is drawn to the young teen and begins to worry about Connor. Mentor Fic!

Kyle XY Crossover

Outline: Tom Foss is saved by a teen with abilities, now Tom Foss is tracking Connor so he can help protect Kyle.

Needs to have Kyle and Connor as friends.

Supernatural Crossover

Connor leaves LA and ends up at the roadhouse, there he meets Dean Winchester and sparks fly...

DeanConnor

Supernatural Crossover

Connor is recruited to help protect the seals from Lillith by Castiel.

CastielConnor is possible...

NCIS Crossover

Connor heads to DC and while hunting runs into Gibbs...what will happen?


	33. Ultmate Connor Family Challenge

**This is a challenge which has lots of ideas about which family Connor could have being sent to when Angel made the deal. Must be posted on **_**Twisting the Hellmouth**_** website as well and put as a challenge response to the same challenge over there. I've also created some fanart for this challenge which is located over there under the same penname.**

_Angel x Kyle XY Crossover_

_When Connor gets new memories he is placed with the Tragers'...soon they find out that Kyle is not the only abnormal member of their family..._

_Connor paired with another guy would be great, but I could see JessiConnor too..._

Twilight Crossover

Canon Pairings for Twilight

Darla gives birth to twins, Connor and Isabella (both are taken to Quor-toth), when Angel makes the deal with Wolfram and Hart, Connor and Bella are sent to Renee in Phoenix.

Bella and Connor need to have a good strong relationship.

_Supernatural Crossover_

_When Angel gives Connor a new life he is the youngest Winchester brother. Needs to have ProtectiveDean and ProtectiveSam, and also ProtectiveJohn depending on when you set it._

_Must have ConnorSlash pairing if Connor is paired with someone..._

Smallville Crossover

Pairings: ConnorMale Character (could be Oliver, Bart etc...) Clark can be with anyone but Lana.

When Connor is given a new life he become Clark Kent's younger brother. However Connor's memories start to come back and scared Connor doesn't let anyone know about his true past.

_**Challenge Response: From the Ashes and Stars by FlashFreeze (located on Twisting the Hellmouth)**_

_Heroes Crossover_

_Set during Season 5, when they gave Connor new memories they also made it so he was back in high school._

_Connor attends Union Wells High School, along with his sister Claire, and helps save Claire when Sylar attacks her. He is swept up into a different world to what he knew (though he remebers the Angel/Buffy world)._

Pairing: ConnorMale Character (i would like Sylar, Peter or Isaac if possible)

Law and Order: SVU Crossover

Connor is the son of Elliot Stabler, one day Elliot gets a phone call- Connor has being hit by a car. Things only get stranger from there.

Connor needs to be the eldest of the Stabler children.

_Roswell Crossover_

_Connor is the brother of Liz Parker, soon the Pod Squad realise that there are people more powerful than them- The Destroyer. Please have Connor older than Liz (at least out of highschool), maybe he went to College and now is home._

_Needs to be AntiMax- however, I could see TessConnor..._

CSI Crossover

Connor is the younger brother of Greg Sanders, and he's moving in with Greg while he attends University, how can Connor keep his other life secret from his brother?

_CSI Crossover_

_Connor is the son of Catherine Willows, Lindsay doesn't exsist, it was just Connor._

Leverage Crossover

Connor is related to one of the Leverage gang. Can be slash.

_Leverage Crossover 2_

_When Nate's son, Sam, dies his DNA is taken and used to create Connor. When Wolfram and Hart place him with a 'new family' Connor is placed in Foster Care remembering who he is, one day he has an accident and his DNA is run through the system because he has no ID on him. He is confirmed to be the son of Nate by this. Nate then gets a phone call, his 18 year old son who he did not know exsisted is in Hospital. Connor must try and hide his skills from Nate. Can be slash. Also please try and include Spike some way._

NCIS Crossover

Connor is Gibb's nephew and he's coming to live with his Uncle for the summer. How will Gibbs react to his strangely quiet and secretive nephew who always seems to be one step ahead of danger? Connor must know about the supernatural and he has being sent to monitor supernatural activities in the city by the council. Can be slash.

_Supernatural Crossover_

_Connor is Jessica Moore's brother, and after hearing about his sister's death he hunts down the demon responsible and ends up meeting Sam and Dean along the way. DeanxConnor if possible._

_**Challenge Response: The Lie that Binds by dollarformyname (located on Twisting the Hellmouth)**_

Stargate SG1

Connor is sent to live with his 'father' Jack O'Neill. Jack is unsure how to communicate with his son since he knows Connor is curious of his work and worried about Connor's disappearances at odd times. Connor must know about vampires and that...he lived with his 'Mom' before and was in the car accident that took him back to Angel before she died. If possible make Connor friends with a Slayer, can be an OC. Also he can be a version of Charlie if it works out that way.

_Stargate SG1_

_Connor is sent to live with a relative, this relative works for SG1. E.g. Sam is his sister, or Janet is, Daniel is his cousin or brother etc..._

Friday Night Lights

"Good friends livin' large in Texas…Texas Forever." That's what they always said; Connor Riggins, his brother Tim, and their best friend Jason Street. They had it all planned out. Connor and Tim knew they'd probably never make it out of Dillon, but they didn't really care, they were okay with that. Jay, though, Jay was gonna play for the NFL. Then, after 10 years or so, when Jay retired, the three of them would have a ranch that they'd all live on together. They had it all planned out. But everything changed the day Jay broke his neck and his NFL dreams went up in smoke. Things changed even more the day Connor was hit by a van and walked away like nothing happened. With Connor's former life rushing to meet his new one, can they ever get back to that Texas Forever dream? Or will Connor's past kill that dream for good?

Must have a Connor/Slash pairing.

_Bones Crossover_

_What happens when Angel goes to check on Connor in his new life, only to find that his new dad looks exactly like him? Just what was Wolfram and Hart thinking in placing Connor with this Seeley Booth guy?_

_Can feature Parker Booth, or not. Up to Author._

Underworld Crossover

Victor knew Sonja was with child when he had her killed, though Lucian did not. However, the Goddess Jasmine sensed something special about the child stole the essence of from Sonja's womb moments before she was killed. Jasmine kept that essence until she needed it. Hundreds of years later Jasmine put the essence in the womb of the vampire Darla who eventually gave birth to Connor, the child of Lucian and Sonja and the first of a new breed. Connor is placed with the Reilly's but in the city where he is placed Lucian is waging war against the Vampires and soon enough hears whispers of The Destroyer. Set just before the first film, also Connor has some memory of what has happened but not all the events- the Jasmine events for example.

_Underworld Crossover 2_

_One of the Reilly's is a descendant of Corvinus and when Connor is placed with them he is given a small piece of the Corvinus DNA and when Lucian is locating the descendants they find Connor and notice something strange about his blood._

_Pairing: ConnorLucian_


	34. The Winchester Family Idea

**The Winchester Family Idea**

Pairings: John/Mary, Dean/Castiel and Ruby/Sam.

Zachariah is ordered to bring back Mary and John Winchester from the dead to help with the Seals. Sam and Dean managed to rescue Adam (who was alive in that tomb but injured) and Adam is now travelling with his brothers. Mary and John reunite with the boys but find out much has happened to them all. Dean is having a secret relationship with Castiel. Sam is having a relationship with Ruby and using his powers. Adam is trying to come to terms with his Mom's death and the supernatural world but with his brother's being troubled by events and trying to stay sane he is finding it difficult to cope.

Mary and John must find out about these things slowly, like they can't automatically know about Adam travelling with them or about Dean's time in hell and the angels, and about the boy's relationships.

It can feature Ben Braeden as Dean's son if you like.


	35. Castiel Grissom

**This is a CSI Las Vegas/Supernatural Bunny. I was originally going to write this myself and actually wrote chapters 1 and 2 and wrote part of chapter 3 however, I can no longer write this story, so I decided to let someone adopt this bunny. You can use what I have written for it or start from scratch, I don't mind.**

**Summary: Gil Grissom is called in on a case along with his team. At the hospital they meet the victim of an attack, who turns out to have a connection with Grissom that no-one could have predicted...**

**Pairing: Castiel/Dean, Greg/Nick, Ruby/Sam**

**Chapter 1**

Grissom pulled up at the hospital, switched off his engine and climbed from his vehicle. At the door of the hospital he was greeted by Sara and Nick and they walked inside, heading to the reception desk.

"Hello, my name is Gil Grissom, and these are my co-workers Sara Sidle and Nick Stokes we are from the Las Vegas Crime Lab," Gil introduced them, "we are looking for the young man brought in who was beaten up." The receptionist smiled at them and looked at her list.

"Ah, yes, no-one knows his name yet, but he is in room 8C," the receptionist said politely to them.

"Thank you," Gil waved goodbye and followed by Nick and Sara he walked into the elevator. Getting off on the correct floor they walked over to the correct room. Inside was a young man, around 27 or so, sat up in the bed. He had an array of painful bruises on his face and his fingers were strapped together indicating breaks. His black hair was tousled and showed signs of cuts from the dried blood. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue pyjama pants that were given out at the hospital. His previous clothes were bagged separately into bags ready for the Crime Lab to process.

"Sara, can you find the Doctor who treated him and talk with him- ask if they collected any samples for us. Nick, can you process him while I ask him questions?" Gil asked, though his co-workers knew that it was an order.

"Sure," Sara answered and walked off to the reception on that floor to inquire after the doctor.

Nick and Greg walked in and looked at the young man whose blue orbs were now fixed on them. Both CSI's admitted it was slightly unnerving.

"Hello, my name is Gil Grissom and this is Nick Stokes, we are with the Las Vegas Crime Lab, we are here to ask you questions about the attack and also collect any evidence which will help us in this case," Gil told the young man who simply blinked at him. The man nodded and waited for them to begin.

"Can you hold your hands out please?" Nick asked, while setting his kit on the table next to the bed. Obediently the man held out his hands and waited. Nick pulled out a swab from his kit and cleaned out what he could get from under the man's finger nails. Nick found it odd that the man's never stopped looking at what he was doing; he seemed intrigued by this and displayed an almost childlike curiosity.

"Can you tell me your name?" Gil asked, his eyes looking at the young man like he was a puzzle.

"Castiel," the man answered, his blue eyes never straying from what Nick was doing.

"Castiel, that is an unusual name," Grissom remarked, it was biblical if his memory served him correctly. Castiel didn't answered but was opening his mouth as Nick took a DNA sample.

"Do you remember who attacked you?" Gil questioned, Castiel seemed coherent enough so maybe he was able to see his attackers.

"No, they dragged me down and hurt me," Castiel told them, his voice perfectly moderated and again they couldn't help but be reminded of a child as he seemed to almost pout at the thought of someone hurting him.

"Do you live in Vegas?" Grissom asked while looking at Castiel more intensely. The man was injured and yet he was showing no signs of pain and even being drugged from pain killers.

"No, I was visiting," Castiel answered.

"Was this a trip for business, family or pleasure?" Grissom asked.

"Business, my Father sent me here to help someone," Castiel replied while Nick combed his hair through for evidence.

"Your Father?" Grissom asked. Had someone rang him to inform him that his son had being hurt?

"Yes, my Father sent me here to help someone," Castiel answered but it irritated Grissom that the childlike innocence seemed to shine through again making it seem unlikely that Castiel was spinning his words. Everything seemed to natural- yet not. The way the younger man held himself, it was as if he was uncomfortable in his own skin.

"Did you manage to help them?" Gil prompted.

"Yes, I did, they will be okay now," Castiel simply told them.

"What was this person's name?" Gil asked, maybe if they could get a hold of this person then something's could be explained about this young man. Castiel seemed smart enough, however, he also seemed uncomfortable in the world around him, everything fascinated him to an almost childlike level, and that made Grissom wonder if maybe he had some medical problem, especially when he said, 'they dragged me down and hurt me'. He seemed like a child in a man's body.

A knock sounded that the door and they all turned to see Sara stood with a Doctor who was smiling at Castiel.

"Hello," the Doctor greeted everyone and began to look Castiel over.

"What are Castiel's injuries?" Grissom asked.

"Castiel huh?" The doctor looked at Castiel with a grin, "was wondering when I would find out your name."

"He never told you his name?" Gil asked, looking shocked- but then he remembered his conversation with the receptionist, she had said no-one knew his name.

"You never asked," Castiel voiced sounded through the room and everyone had to repress sniggers when they looked at the young man who was looking at the doctor as if he had betrayed him in some grievous way.

"Castiel, you need to get some sleep now," The doctor ordered and Castiel laid down looking at them. Gil picked up the clothes from the chair and walked out with Nick and Sara while the doctor continued to check Castiel over.

"Did you get everything you need Nick?" Grissom asked and received a nod from the Texan.

"Sara, what did the doctor say?" Gil asked, long through the window at the man who was looking at the ceiling with wide eyes.

"He said that Castiel suffered multiple breaks to his fingers, ribs and the bruises to his face and some cuts on his head. But other than that Castiel is fine," Sara answered.

"What do you make of him Grissom?" Nick questioned. Nick thought that Castiel was probably in the wrong place at the wrong time, and some low lives had jumped the man. Nick felt that with the habits Castiel had shown he was most probably mentally disabled or had previous trauma to his head.

"Let's get back to the Lab and process this," Grissom ordered and they left the hospital.

00000

An hour and a half later Gil was sat with a cup of coffee in the break room, looking over the information they had managed to get on this case so far, Nick and Sara were nearby eating as they were all waiting for the evidence to be processed. They had found no money, ID or anything to give them an indication of who Castiel was. Catherine and Warrick were nearby discussing the evidence from their current case. It was then that Greg walked in with a folder in his hands and a look of shock on his face.

"Greg, everything okay?" Grissom asked getting the attention of everyone is the room.

"I ran Castiel's DNA through the system, no hits came up on CODIS but then I decided to try and see if any match would come up for a parent- we got a hit, a father," Greg explained.

"And who is Castiel's father?" Grissom asked.

"You are," Greg answered and handed the file to a shocked Grissom.

Looking at the file he looked at the results, it was a truth. Castiel had 13 alleles in common with him.

Castiel was his son.

00000

**Chapter Two**

The room exploded with noise as everyone tried to ask Grissom what was going on. Grissom never mentioned having a son. Surely he would have mentioned a son…or a relationship? Previous marriage maybe?

"QUIET!" Greg yelled and everyone looked at the lab rat shocked.

"There's more, once I found that out I looked through birth records, his name is Matthew Richard Grissom, his is mother Rachel Fairbairn, who died 4 years ago," Greg told them.

"Rachel," Grissom sighed, he knew this woman- so Castiel, or rather Matthew was his son.

"Matthew? Then why did he say his name was Castiel?" Sara asked, looking confused.

"There's more, and this is where it gets interesting," Greg began, "a missing person's was put in 8 months ago for him, apparently one day he never turned up for work and after checking his apartment they found it empty, it was like he up and left, with no possessions, not even his wallet," Greg explained.

"And now his name is Castiel," Gil mused, "at least he seems to think it is."

"Maybe kidnapping?" Nick suggested.

"Greg, was he adopted by someone, maybe Rachel married someone else," Gil asked.

"From the records I managed to find, no, however, for a brief time she was married but they divorced 6 years ago," Greg answered, "why?"

"Castiel mentioned he came here to help someone, because his Father sent him here," Grissom explained, "maybe the person he calls Father was the one who took him?"

"I'll look into the ex-husband," Nick offered.

"I think it would be better if I didn't work on this case, after all it is now personal for me," Gil told them, they all nodded understandingly.

"What will you do in the mean time?" Catherine asked.

"I think a trip to the hospital is in order," Gil spoke clearly and Greg handed him the folder, knowing that the information to prove he was Castiel's father was inside.

He walked from the Crime Lab and towards his car wondering why he never was told by Rachel he had a son. She had known the child was his, the child's legal last name showed this…so why?

00000

Dean sighed; Sam had left to go with Ruby after some demon. His brother swore he wasn't using his powers but the older hunter was wondering if his little brother would use them behind his back. After Castiel's warning that he needed to be stopped Dean had taken the words to heart knowing the angels meant business. His tried to stop his brother going out with Ruby but his brother was a giant- it would take more than Dean to stop his brother.

He was also worried about Castiel; his lover hadn't popped in for a while. Usually Castiel would come when Sam was off with Ruby- however for the past four days he had not. He had gotten very used to Castiel popping in whenever he wanted. And his angel had failed to come for a while, he understood there were other battles that needed Cass, but Castiel never was away for this long. Dean was worried.

"Mud monkey," the voice sounded through the room, disgust lacing the tone.

Dean shot up from the bed and looked with disdain at the angel.

"What do you want?" Dean snapped, he had no patience for this angel.

"I have a job for you," Uriel stated.

"Hate to break it to you but I only take missions from Castiel," Dean retorted.

"The mission is to go to Las Vegas to help Castiel," Uriel growled, and Dean swore he would hear the angry flapping of wings.

"Castiel? What happened?" Dean demanded, trying to understand why Castiel would need his help, usually it was the other way around.

"Castiel was found by Alistair," Uriel told him and Dean felt his heart stop, fear coursed through his veins. What had that demon done to his angel?

"What did he do?" Dean growled, wanting to show Alistair just what he had learnt under his teachings.

"I will leave it to Castiel to tell you that, however, one thing I will tell you is that Castiel's powers are bound for a short time, he remembers everything and can still communicate with Father- but otherwise he is mortal," Uriel began, "his powers should return within a few days, maybe a few weeks depending on how powerful the enchantment placed on him was."

"Powerless? Can he defend himself by mortal means?" Dean asked, fear once again rising within his gut.

"To an extent," Uriel answered, "however, he is vulnerable in this state as he does not understand the world around him."

"Okay, I'll call Sam and we'll head out now, Vegas is only a few hours away," Dean told the angel, at least it was by his driving speeds, he walked over to the bed and started to throw his things into the duffle. Turning to the angel he came to a resolve.

"Thank you for coming to me about Castiel," Dean told Uriel.

"Hurt him or fail him and I will smite you," Uriel simply growled.

"Wouldn't doubt it baldly," Dean quipped.

With a rustle of wings Uriel was gone and Dean brought his cell from his pocket.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"_Hello?"_

"Sam, it's me, we got a mission, get your ass back here now," Dean told his brother and snapped the phone shut and continued to pack his bag.

00000

Gil walked into the hospital and headed straight for Castiel's room. On the way over he kept glancing at the folder Greg gave him, his son was an accountant, and from the grades he received in school was incredibly smart. Gil couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Castiel to have him showing signs of a mental illness. Maybe he had regressed after he disappeared? Maybe this 'Father' person hurt him and this was how Castiel ended up from the treatment.

Walking to the room Gil stopped short when he noticed that the bed was empty. Turning he hailed down the nearest nurse.

"Where did the man in this room go?" Gil asked, trying to keep emotion from his voice.

"I don't know," the nurse stammered and hurried over to the staff area of the ward and came back with a few nurses, "We'll find him."

"I will help," Gil stated and walked off. It wasn't until he had walked near the Chapel of Hope he had luck. At first he heard a low murmur of a voice, speaking a prayer, Latin he suspected. Opening the door he looked inside to see Castiel knelt at the front, his voice clearly reciting a prayer he knew by heart.

Gil simply watched. The sound of the strong voice speaking those words seemed to bring warmth to Gil. The beauty of the words spoken with passion and understanding of their meaning as they came from Castiel's lips. After a while Castiel stood up gracefully, much too gracefully for a man with broken ribs, and turned to face Grissom. His now serious yet calm face showing no surprise to see Gil.

"Hello, Castiel," Gil spoke quietly, "I think you are meant to be in your room, the nurses are looking for you."

Castiel nodded and walked side by side with Gil back to his room. Climbing into the bed he sat up, looking at Gil with those impossibly blue eyes.

"I need to speak with you about something," Gil started.

"CASS!" A voice called out and Gil turned to see a worried looking man standing in the doorway, green eyes looking at his son drinking him in.

"Dean," Castiel whispered and Gil's eyes darted over to Castiel who was smiling widely at Dean.

00000 (A/N: I don't know if they have Chapel of Hope's in hospitals outside the UK but here we have them, it's for people of any religion.)

**Chapter Three**

Dean walked into the room, his green eyes looking over Castiel, mentally looking over the mean bruises on his lover's face, while swearing to kill Alistair for even touch Castiel. Castiel held out a hand to Dean asking him to come closer wordlessly. Dean strode forward, closing the space between them rapidly, grasping Castiel's hand as if it were a lifeline. Castiel's blue orbs locked with Dean's, as Dean cautiously reached out a hand and ghosted his fingertips along Castiel's face.

For a while they simply looked at one another, silence enveloping them as they simply were content to be next to one another. Dean then seemed to notice that someone else was in the room and his green eyed turned on Grissom as he dropped Castiel's hand and his hand moved from Castiel's face towards his hip, in easy reach of the gun there.

"Hello," Dean greeted the stranger with a tight smile.

"Hello, I am Gil Grissom, from the Las Vegas Crime Lab," Gil introduced himself, while standing and holding his hand out to the other man. Dean studied the man before shaking the man's outstretched hand.

"Dean Anderson," he replied while glancing over at Castiel. He mentally smiled, before he was pulled from hell he would not have gotten away with lying to a CSI, however, now he had some angelic assistance, Uriel had done a spell to protect their true identities. No-one would be able to find out if they were who they said they were.

"How do you know Castiel?" Grissom asked, wondering who this man was to his son. A friend, lover, captor? Gil did not know, however, Castiel had not looked away from Dean since the man had walked into the room.

"Through some mutual friends," Dean said while smiling at Castiel, making the angel beam brighter at him.

"Did he contact you about his attack?" Gil asked, as far as he knew Castiel had not contacted anyone.

"No, I was on my way here to meet him anyway," Dean answered while walking over to Castiel and placed a hand gently on the angel's shoulder.

"Would you mind giving us a few moments alone?" Castiel asked, speaking for the first time since he had said Dean's name.

Grissom nodded and stepped from the room, closing the door, and walking to where he could see inside the room through the window on the corridor.

Inside Dean sat down onto the bed, looking Castiel over with worried green eyes.

"Are you sure you are alright, Cass?" Dean asked softly, taking Castiel's hand and rubbing his finger's over the smaller man's knuckles.

"I'm fine, Dean," Castiel answered.

"Uriel sent us," Dean started, "he created this alias's for us, Sam is apparently my cousin who is married to Ruby, they are both here too."

"Married?" Castiel gave a small chuckle.

"Yes, so you will have to pretend you like her," Dean stated, laughter dancing in his eyes.

"I will be nice," Castiel promised.

"Was it Alistair that attacked you?" Dean asked, concern written over his face.

"I believe so," Castiel whispered.

"Don't worry Cass, he won't come near you again," Dean told Castiel, his lips set in a determined line.

"You'll protect me?" Castiel asked, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Yeah, the badass hunter will protect his angel," Dean cracked with a smile.

"Yeah," Castiel whispered and his hand squeezed Dean's tightly.

Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against Castiel's chastely. One hand came up and rubbed over Castiel's cheek gently wanting to erase any hurt Alistair had inflicted on his Angel. Dean pulled away and shot his most dashing smile at Castiel. Castiel smiled back, his eyes shinning brightly and Dean swore he could see heaven in those eyes.


	36. Harry PotterEragon Idea

**This is a Harry Potter/ Eragon Bunny. I have written chapter 1 for this idea, you can use it or start from scratch.**

**Summary: Harry Potter explores the Chamber of Secrets in his 6th Year and makes a startling discovery. A Dragon Egg. From there he is taken to the land of Alagaesia and falls into the clutches of Galbatorix, there he meets Murtagh. (Set during 3rd book of Inheritance series)**

**Pairing: Harry/Murtagh**

**Chapter 1: 6 Years at Hogwarts**

Harry Potter's years at Hogwarts were not what had being expected for the Boy-Who-Lived, the expectations had being shattered when the petite green eyed 11 year old walked through the doors of Hogwarts. That day the Sorting Hat shouted Harry's house to the students and staff at Hogwarts. It was not Gryffindor like many had assumed it was Slytherin.

Silence had covered that Great Hall, students were stunned that their saviour was a Snake, and the Snakes were stunned that Harry Potter was not a Lion. The teacher's were stunned and all previous expectations for Harry Potter were flying off quickly on broomsticks.

From that day things changed for Harry Potter, he was shunned by the other houses and in his own house he was shunned for being a half-blood, muggle raised and being a saviour. His teachers all said the same thing, 'Tries hard, potential to be great, however, not many friends, and prefers to be left on his own'.

During his first year Professor Quirrell tried to steal the Philosophers Stone; however the stone had already being removed and the next day Nicholas Fammel had come to Hogwarts demanding to know why he had received the Stone by Owl Post.

No-one noticed calculating green eyes watching them. Professor Quirrell mysteriously died that summer, it was reported that he died of exhaustion and malnutrition. It was like someone had drained his life energy. Professor Quirrell had made many enemies as a younger man but no leads of fowl play had being found. During this Harry Potter had being with his 'loving' relatives knowing that Voldemort had left Quirrell's body.

The second year was not eventful, except for Ginny wondering where her new diary had gone. No-one was petrified because the Basilisk never left the Chamber. Harry Potter had stolen the diary and locked it in the Chamber of Secrets which he had discovered the previous year. All in all it was a quiet year; no-one discovered Harry Potter was a parselmouth as Lockhart had left the school after the lesson with the Cornish Pixies. Lockhart had claimed that the world needed him too much to be kept at Hogwarts. That year they mainly did theory from their books.

The next year of Hogwarts was more eventful. Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban, many thinking he escaped to kill Harry for defeating his Master. That summer Harry had being taken from the care of his relatives and placed with the Weasley family. Needless to say he hated it. He was polite and helped Mrs Weasley, if only to show up her sons and their horrible manners.

The journey to Hogwarts had the Dementor's enter the train, and Harry had heard that they had being driven off by the new defence professor Remus Lupin who was sat with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry didn't know if it was true because he had passed out. One thing that did confuse the Hogwarts populace was that any attacks made were at Gryffindor Tower. People began to wonder if the convict knew Harry was a Slytherin.

That year Harry spent a lot of time in the Chamber, practicing the Patronus Charm on a Bogart he had found. By the end of the year he had mastered the spell. However, Ron Weasley, who had being ordered to keep an eye on Harry when possible, began to wonder where Harry was going. So much so Ron followed Harry one day, landing them both in detention with Hagrid when Ron knocked over a suit of armour which nearly killed Mrs Norris. Ron had refused to take the blame and had lied saying Harry knocked it over.

Severus and Minerva didn't know who did it, so it was decided that both would get detention but no house points would be lost. The night they began to walk towards Hagrid's hut when Ron's rat Scabbers escaped. The red head ran after it, and Harry followed, amusement running through him at the way Ron was trying to grab his pet.

Harry did notice the large grim like dog which arrived and his shout of warning gave the Gryffindor enough time to scream before he was grabbed by the dog and pulled away into the trunk of the Whomping Willow. Harry merely headed back to the castle and got Professor Snape and Lupin, both dashed away while ordering him to return to his common room.

Harry began to head back when he felt a cold chill settle in his bones and he looked up to see lots of Dementor's swirling around in the air above him. Shouting the Patronus spell Harry smiled when he saw the stag jump from his wand, driving the horrid creatures away.

That summer Harry never knew that Sirius was proclaimed innocent to everyone he previously knew, but with the escape of Pettigrew this could not be proven. He spent his summer with the Dursley's and began communicating with the mysterious Orion, who by the end of the summer was Harry's first and only friend.

Harry's nights were plagued with strange dreams of an old manor house and a green light. He wrote to Orion about this matter and on returning to school found that things had changed. That year he watched as the tournament took place, a dragon diving at him while he was stood in the stands watching, almost beings drowned by a mermaid who tried to pull him into the icy waters of the lake and finally when he was taken from the stands by Professor Moody and port-keyed from Hogwarts into a graveyard.

He was forced to watch as the monster that killed his parents and so many others rose once more, and helplessly watched as Cedric, the Hogwarts Champion was port-keyed in and used as a sacrifice. Using the cup that Cedric had being brought here by Harry used his magic to reverse the spell and was brought back to Hogwarts. It was then that people found out that the Dark Lord was back.

However, Harry found once again he was pushed aside, no-one needed him. He was shipped to the Dursley's and about a month before school started he was taken to Grimmauld Place and forced to hang out with the Weasley's and Hermione Granger. There he met Sirius Black who confided that he was in fact Orion.

Dumbledore had forbidden him to tell Harry he was his Godfather, but Sirius claimed he wanted to get to know Harry anyway. Harry was at first angry but after a while he grew used to Sirius and while in private began to trust Sirius with things. In public though they acted as if they barely knew one another, with Sirius acting like he wanted to get to know Harry, throwing tantrums at Order meetings and generally making a big deal out of it trying to make people believe he hadn't told Harry.

Harry returned to school and quickly found himself the centre of attention, some claimed he was crazy and evil, some believe he killed Cedric, others did believe him and tried to be friends with him. It was only his own house that acted the same to him, none of them cared who he was, they only cared about getting their education and planning from the future. They knew if the Dark lord was back then within time he would destroy or be destroyed by the Boy-Who-Lived, their goal was to make sure that they would be around afterwards.

Harry communicated with Orion over the year and was devastated to find that Sirius was killed by Bellatrix LeStrange in his own home. Sirius's house elf Kretcher had betrayed him, taking a slip of paper with the secret on it enabling Bellatrix to sneak in and perform the Killing Curse on his Godfather. That was the day when things changed yet again for Harry Potter.

He no longer viewed the world as a place where he could be safe, he had no companion to help him through the difficult times, and he was an outcast, a pawn to others. Yet he knew that they did not understand, he was powerful and different. He had line black hair which fell to his shoulders in lush curls, so unlike his fathers, green eyes that glowed and pale skin which almost glowed. His body was small and feminine, he walked gracefully and his body spoke of elegance. He was often intimidating to others outside Slytherin House and even those within the snake nest. There was something inhuman about Harry Potter. He was a mystery. There was no denying he was beautiful, however, no-one seemed to catch his attention, though quite a few older wizards had certainly tried to gain it.

Throughout his 6th year he simply became more of a mystery, getting high marks yet seemingly putting nearly no effort into his studies. He would disappear for hours and reappear as if nothing happened, Ron never could figure out were he had gone. Harry ventured down to the chamber, sometimes to talk to the Basilisk, other times to simply explore; he had found one room with scrying gems while another simply had enchanted furniture.

It seemed that the chamber simply was the entire basement of the school, tunnels leading to new areas and rooms which gave Harry a thrill knowing he would be the first one in them for a long time. Many of the rooms needed parseltongue to open them and the green eyed youth lost count of the times he would sit talking in parseltongue trying to open a door, which is what Harry was currently doing.

"_Open, reveal, knock knock, enter, please, move, snake king, Slytherin, snake nest, Hogwarts, Four Founders, Gryffindor, Godric, Salazar, Merlin, Ravenclaw, Rowena, Hufflepuff, Helga, Lion, Raven, Badger, Dragon," _Harry drawled, his head resting on his hands.

With a shuddering groan and almost deafening grinding the door opened and Harry stood up from his perch looking eagerly inside. Walking inside he stopped looking at the room taking everything in, lightening his wand casting an eerie glow on the dark room.

The room was circular, columns on the walls twisting into the arched ceiling, the air was musty and Harry could see dust all over the place, cobwebs hanging from the ceiling, yet the place seemed to hum with power. Harry could sense powerful wards on the place, still strong after who knew how many years. In the very centre of the room there was a stone object, reminiscent to that of a font they had in church, in the small bath like shape in the middle lay a stone, covered with dust yet still Harry could see it was green, a deep green with swirls of lighter green in it.

Moving through the cobwebs Harry moved to stand in front of the stone, his green eyes looking curiously over the stone. Reaching slowly forward Harry placed his fingertips on the stone.

A blinding white light filled the chamber and Harry's panicked shout echoed the room, carrying down the corridors, however, no-one was their to hear it as the winding corridors and tunnels of the Chamber of Secrets kept its secrets, which now included Harry Potter.

00000


	37. Born Into Darkness, HP Idea

_**Born Into Darkness**_

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

_What if Harry Potter wasn't born to James and Lily making the only eligible child Neville Longbottom? Yet Professor Dumbledore makes a mistakes with the sentences, 'born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies' he thinks this is meant literally meaning Neville is the Chosen One. However, there are more than one way to be born- you can be born into darkness._

_On July the 31__st__ 1980 Harry Potter, younger brother of James Potter, disappeared at 17 years old. Harry was taken by a Vampire and turned- he was born into Darkness. The Vampire who turned him and their clan had refused Voldemort's advances for an alliance three times which fit with the prophecy._

_On October 31__st__ 1981 Voldemort did not attack the Longbottom's or Potter's but targeted the Vampire Clan and was defeated by Harry- his soul fled and no-one ever knew the reason why the Dark Lord has disappeared._

_Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore is convinced that Neville is the Chosen One and enlists the help of James and Lily Potter to help train and raise him after Death Eaters attacked the Longbottom family leaving his parents and grandmother in St. Mungo's. Peter was revealed as a follower of the Dark Lord and sent to prison. James, Sirius, Remus and Lily all still wonder what happened to Harry._

_Harry is trained by his new family and becomes a powerful warrior but after years of gaining control and training rumours have surfaced of Voldemort been back in the UK. So Harry and his Sire travel to England and secretly begin to thwart Voldemort's plans. Eventually though Harry knows that he will have to reveal himself._

_Must be slash pairing for Harry, can be any character or an original character (his Sire for example)._


	38. Famous Wizards, HP Idea

**Famous Wizards**

_Pairing: Cedric/Harry or Draco/Harry, Harry!Sub_

The basic idea is that Harry and Draco/Cedric grew up in the Muggle World and made a name for themselves as actors- they are known to be a couple and have often played the part on screen too. They have never known they are wizards but know there is something about themselves and each other that affects themselves and others around them. Eventually have Dumbledore and company find Harry and Cedric/Draco and spy on him for a while before revealing themselves.

Needs to have loads of time on a set of something- maybe use a film that you like and replace Harry and Cedric/Draco as the main characters or adapt characters to fit them- e.g. Twilight- Cedric/Draco could play Edward and Harry could be in Bella's place….but a boy…Lol!


	39. The Lord Black Marriage Contract, HPIdea

**The Lord Black Marriage Contract Challenge**

Pairing: Harry/Draco (Dom-Harry, Sub- Draco)

The basic idea is that Sirius Black and his cousin Narcissa Malfoy were able to keep a close relationship when he left his family and continued up to his imprisonment. After he escaped from Azkaban he watches Draco too. He notices that Draco's magic is starting to give off a submissive call- meaning that he is a wizard who can bear children. In the Wizarding World this is a rare and highly sought after trait. Unfortunately for Draco this means that he could be hurt or kidnapped because of this ability.

He contacts Narcissa and explains to her the truth about the Potter's deaths and also explains what he has sensed about Draco. Narcissa visits her son and releases Sirius is telling the truth about Draco. She then starts to feed her son a potion secretly which will bind the trait until he reaches 16. Sirius decides to change his Will and in it he draws up a marriage contract for Harry and Draco so that Harry can protect Draco.

Set after OotP.


	40. The Order 23 Job, Leverage Idea

_**The Order 23 Job, Leverage Ideas**_

This episode was wonderful but set off all those little plot bunnies that like to appear so much. So here are some ideas that people could write:-

_Idea 1_

_Elliot is not able to stick around to get the Marshall to help Randy- so Elliot decides to do something himself. He kidnaps Randy and doesn't tell anyone. He takes Randy to his home and doesn't tell the Team about it. This lasts for a few months- with the money that he has earned over his career he hires a housekeeper/nanny and poses as Randy's Father that works away a lot. He and Randy grow close and soon enough Elliot realises that he wants to adopt Randy and would need Hardison's help to make it happen._

_This idea would be a perfect opportunity for a more domestic Elliot and a Fatherly side to him. However, I could picture Elliot also been very protective of Randy and also been a really cool father figure- like teaching Randy how to fight but also teaching Randy about Chess and other things he is interested in like horses._

Idea 2

This storyline with Elliot and Randy made me think that Elliot's reaction to the abuse Randy suffered meant that it was something that Elliot was familiar with. After the job Elliot begins to suffer from nightmares that had long since been forgotten- the nightmares focus around his own Father who abused him secretly- even Elliot's own mother didn't know. The nightmares begin to take their toll on Elliot and the Team begin to notice that something is wrong.

Must feature Nate and Sophie in the parental type roles and Parker and Hardison in sibling type roles with Eliot

_Idea 3_

_We know from the second episode of season 2 Elliot has taught Parker how to fight- I would like to see a one-shot or small story about Elliot teaching Parker how to fight._


	41. Harry Potter is Famous Idea Revised

Harry is Famous idea!

This idea is that Harry manages to make a name for himself outside the wizarding world; this could be in acting, singing or writing. He comes into the wizarding world a massive hit in the muggle world.

This is how I would write this idea.

Harry is not the boy-who-lived but his sibling is. Given to the Dursley's Harry is placed in an Orphanage and from there discovers he has a talent for music. Spotted by a record label he is taken to America or another country and becomes a star because of his voice. Because his letter was not sent from Hogwarts Harry's Parents assume he is a squib but in reality he gets his letter from a school in the country he lives. During the Quidditch tournament Harry is invited to sing the opening of the game since he has made a name for himself in the wizarding world in America and parts of Europe. It is there the Potter's see him.

For me I would also choose the songs by the artist Josh Groban for Harry to sing, so can whoever takes this please pick one or two artists for the songs. That way a certain style and attitude can be created for Harry.

Can be slash, femslash or het.

**EDIT: **I have been thinking about this challenge and wanted to broaden the areas Harry could go into:

Choreography (for example Harry could have his own dance school and somehow Wizards run across Harry. Or he does choreography for some famous people and a wizard asks him to choreograph their concert and he meets Wizards through that)

Music Producer

Composer

Film Producer/Director

Artist

Art Dealer

Photographer

Songwriter

Author

I have also become interested in the band Tokio Hotel and having watched Tokio Hotel TV and watching them living on a Tour Bus, having photo shoots and generally seeing other aspects of their lives I would recommend watching these as it could give you ideas for a storyline- maybe Harry is doing a concert with his band (though please have the other band members as HP characters or well thought out OCs who do not all of a sudden fall for Harry or take over the whole storyline) and we see how they live on the tour bus- how they are like his family and what it is like to be constantly on the move- living in hotels- having bodyguards etc…

If I was to mirror Tokio Hotel I would write the idea like this: Harry and his older twin brother are not the prophesied children- their older sibling is. For 'safety and a normal life' they are sent to the Dursley's where they are placed into an orphanage and adopted by a couple who moves to Germany. Then have them form the band when they are about 12- maybe they attend Durmstrung for a while and meet the other band members (maybe have it so Draco actually didn't go to Hogwarts and you could have him join the band). Harry would be the lead singer, his brother the guitarist, and the other two members the bass and drummer. They would land a record deal and have to leave school to work on their music though they get taught while on the road by a teacher. They become the most successful band in Germany in the Muggle world releasing their first single at 15. If Draco was in the band I would have it become DMHP.


End file.
